


One Way or Another

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (light but still), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BEFORE READING, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Breeding Kink, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Day 1, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Violence, EMPHASIS ON THE DARK, Emotional Manipulation, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Infidelity, Forced Pregnancy, Hand Jobs, Heavy Angst, Knock Yuuri Up Week 2017, Lactation Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Breakdown, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Older Victor Nikiforov, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, POV Alternating, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Ending, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Top Victor Nikiforov, Unhappy Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor is Yurio's dad, Victor is an evil dickhead here cannot emphasize that enough, Voyeurism, YOI Mpreg Week, Yuuri and Yuri are the same age, dark!victor, forced impregnation, intersex omega, please read notes and tags, yuuripreg week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: If there was anything Victor Nikiforov was good at, it was at getting what he wanted.And oh, did he want Yuuri.





	1. I'm wild again, beguiled again

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: THIS FIC CONTAINS ELEMENTS THAT RANGE FROM EXTREMELY DUBIOUS CONSENT TO STRAIGHT UP NONCON. I DO NOT CONDONE VICTOR'S ACTIONS IN THIS FIC AND ALTHOUGH THEY MIGHT BE ROMANTICIZED THAT'S BECAUSE IT'S WRITTEN FROM HIS POV. THIS IS AN EXTREMELY MESSED UP AU SO PLEASE TAKE CARE AND IF ANY OF THE TAGS MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, PLEASE PLEASE CLICK THE BACK BUTTON. READ FIC SAFELY GUYS!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, hoo boy this was a ride! I'm a terrible terrible person but this prompt by @happy-island-5 simply wouldn't leave me alone and lol here we are with a massive 17k pile of filth. I should mention that I'm going through a rough time, mentally, and writing this fic was a sort of outlet for me so yeah it gets really dark. I need to go back to writing fluff after this, oh god...
> 
> Anyways, hope ya'll enjoy (and also please take care!) 
> 
> PS: I should mention that Yuuri's an intersex omega in this AU so he has a dick and a vag, just FYI
> 
> (Title from Until the Ribbon Breaks cover of One Way or Another which was basically my jam while writing) 
> 
>  
> 
> Additional note from @happy-island-5 regarding her prompt:  
> “Hi guys. I will not tolerate anyone sending needless hate to philatos if they did not enjoy this fic. This is not a justification of rape. This verse’s Victor’s actions are heinous and rape is despicable, in any and all circumstances. TAKE THE WARNINGS SERIOUSLY. If something seems like it might be triggering, please put yourself first and avoid this fic. That being said, if you still MUST rage and spew hatred, target it at me. Once more, I WILL NOT TOLERATE HATE AND BASHING AT PHILATOS. If you don’t like, don’t read. TYSM and enjoy! ❤️"

All things considered, Victor Nikiforov felt that he’d done pretty well for himself. He had a job (which brought back six figures a year), a house (with the mortgage paid off), two shiny cars (one for business and one for pleasure) and well, having a face that made omegas practically throw themselves at him didn’t hurt either. His reputation was practically flawless too, with people swooning over his kind heart once they heard how he selflessly took in his orphaned nephew and raised him as his own son, even before he had much to his name. 

 

So yes, Victor felt quite proud of himself as a person. Only… recently he’d begun questioning his morals. Just a little bit, though. It wasn’t like he was suddenly struck with the urge to say, rob a bank or murder someone. 

 

It was just… he was hopelessly infatuated with his son’s new omega boyfriend.

 

Even thinking about it like that made Victor want to shove his head into a pillow and scream. He could have any omega he wanted and yet the one he did want just happened to be attached to his own son? What was wrong with him?

 

The first time he met the boy, he couldn’t deny the slight tingle of his spine as he looked into his deep brown eyes. Both the boy and Yura had been nervous wrecks as Yura introduced him to Victor for the first time. But back then, he figured that it was just a weird biological impulse, with him being an alpha and all. He mostly just felt proud that his son managed to bag such a pretty one. 

 

But as time went on, that slight tingle morphed into much more. His heart went crazy in his chest every time the boy (Yuuri as he soon found out), so much as looked at him. It was a good thing his time in the corporate world taught him a lot about concealing his emotions because Victor used that skill almost every single day, now. He consoled his frayed nerves and even more frayed moral compass by figuring that this was just a harmless crush. He’d get over it in a month or two and then things would be better!

 

 

* * *

  
  


Things decidedly did not get better, especially with Yuri bringing him home all the time. And the worst part was that Victor knew exactly what they were up to, holed away in Yuri’s room with the door locked. It wasn’t like he was snooping or anything, but the aroma of the omega’s slick was unmissable, wafting through the house like the sweetest perfume. Poor Yuri of course had no idea, his sense of smell weak even by beta standards. And Victor had no plans to tell him, not wanting to embarrass the poor boy. 

 

At least, that was the excuse he gave himself. 

 

He couldn’t deny though, that it was getting decidedly more difficult to control himself when the delectable scent of the young omega assaulted him everytime he walked indoors. Cherry blossoms, lavender and honey, all mixed together in an intoxicating cocktail of something that seemed unique to the omega.... Victor couldn’t remember ever smelling something that good. 

 

It was torture, almost, having to simply smile and wave cordially to Yuuri when he was around, a mask of polite indifference on his face, not wanting to expose his true feelings. He couldn’t know that he’d since featured in more than a few of Victor’s more sordid late night activities, his cock aching something fierce at the thought of the young omega, bent over and presenting for him, his cunt dripping sugary slick down his thick thighs. His beautiful brown eyes would be wet with tears of absolute pleasure, his cheeks flushed deliciously as Victor plowed into him, breathy gasps escaping his wet plush lips every time his cock slammed into his sweet spot. How would he look, Victor wondered, after he’d been knotted four, maybe five times? Would his belly begin to swell as Victor kept filling him with his seed, an imitation of how he would look carrying his pups? And wasn’t that a wonderful thought? Yuuri all round and swollen, his flat chest changed into soft teats, his nipples leaking sweet sweet milk for him to lap up?

 

These images flashed through Victor’s head night after night, his hand wrapped around his cock and his face pressed into the pillow to muffle himself as he came over and over again. Self hatred always washed over him afterwards, and he always vowed that that would be the last time he indulged himself like this. 

 

Several ‘last time’s later, he was presented with an entirely new form of temptation. Unable to sleep, the backs of his eyelids still stained with images of the beautiful omega bent over and crying out for him, he decided to make himself a pot of herbal tea to calm his rabbiting heartbeat. It didn’t help that he knew that barely a minute away, Yuuri lay slumbering in Yura’s room, completely unaware of Victor’s salacious thoughts.. He had been lucky enough to bear witness to his muffled cries and moans as Yura fucked him, his voice loud enough to travel across the hallway and through Victor’s closed door. The first time it had happened, Victor merely plugged in his ear plugs and tried to sleep, amidst the smouldering desire beginning to take form in his chest. But now he merely tried not to feel too guilty while his hand worked over his cock as Yuuri’s desperate cries filtered through his ears. 

 

Blinking those thoughts away, Victor waited as the kettle boiled, ears pricking when he heard a door close upstairs. Probably just Yura, he thought, hearing footsteps on the staircase. 

 

“You should be in bed,” he called out as the kitchen door creaked open.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were up.” 

 

Victor’s eyes widened as he turned around, his olfactory system once again filled that familiar sweet smelling scent. Yuuri stood there, dressed in Yura’s unbuttoned varsity jacket that barely brushed the tops of his thighs, and… were those  _ panties _ ? He swallowed, feeling the alpha within him begin to awaken. 

 

“Sorry, I just wanted to grab some water,” said Yuuri, picking up a glass. Victor could only nod, eyes darkening as Yuuri moved over to the sink next to him. He couldn’t tear his gaze away from the rose pink panties stretched so tightly over that pert ass, practically begging for Victor to rip them off with his teeth. Dragging his leaden gaze upwards, he noticed that Yuuri’s neck was peppered with pink bruises, remnants of his time with Yura. A growl rose in his throat, unbidden, at the very thought. 

 

Yuuri’s head snapped towards Victor at the sound, eyes wide with alarm. “Is everything-,” he stopped, the look in Victor’s eyes killing the rest of his sentence. Quickly filling up his glass, he muttered a hasty ‘good night’ before hurrying up the stairs, feeling Victor’s eyes on him the entire time. 

 

The minute Yuuri was out of sight, Victor exhaled, feeling pure unadulterated arousal steadily course through his veins. Gripping at the sink he took in several deep breaths, trying to calm himself even as his awakening cock began to strain against his sweats. What was the omega thinking, coming down dressed like that, freshly fucked, the remnants of his slick still fresh on his thighs? There was no way anyone could be that oblivious, especially around an unmated Alpha. Unless….

 

Victor’s heart pounded as he considered a new possibility. What if Yuuri wanted him to notice? It seemed impossible but Victor couldn’t deny the spark of arousal that traveled up his spine at the very thought. Could the sweet little omega be secretly flirting with him right under his boyfriend’s nose? It would explain why his scent seemed to be everywhere lately, almost soaked right into the foundations of the house. A content omega surely wouldn’t do that. And there was the way he kept giving him all those shy little glances and smiles whenever he came in, the sweetest little blush appearing on his cheeks whenever Victor so much as smiled back. And how could he forget the way the omega’s eyes widened when he saw him for the first time, his scent abruptly changing into something with the slightest hint of burgeoning arousal…

 

Victor shook his head as he tried to get a hold of himself. It would not do to let himself get carried away with a theory that might prove false, despite how much he wanted it to be otherwise. No no, what he needed was to test it out. It wouldn’t be hard or anything, considering how often the omega was in the house, oftentimes alone whilst waiting for Yura to get back from class. Yes, he decided. The next time an opportunity presented itself, he’d test the waters.

 

To his disbelief, the very next day, right after his morning shower, he was greeted with the glorious sight of Yuuri, nose buried deep in a textbook. The omega hadn’t seen him yet, thankfully. Sliding back behind banister, Victor’s lust addled mind supplied him with an idea. Shrugging off the dressing gown he had on, Victor thought for a moment before sliding off his briefs too. Might as well go all the way, right? And besides, Victor’s theories were right nearly all the time. If Yuuri was attracted to him, seeing him naked might spark him into action right then and there! 

 

Victor shivered at the thought, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves before confidently descending back down the stairs, taking care to make a bit of noise this time. Acting like he had no idea Yuuri was there, he went straight into the kitchen, stifling his laughter when he heard him gasp.   
  
Turning around slowly, Victor schooled his expression to one of shock. “Oh my, I had no idea anyone was home,” he said, making no move to cover himself. “Do forgive me, Yuuri.”

 

“It’s fine,” mumbled Yuuri, cheeks flushed red as he stared at his feet. 

 

Victor’s heart was going crazy in his chest. The little omega was just too cute! “No need to be shy, Yuuri.” he said. “A pretty thing like you has seen his fair share of naked alphas I imagine.”

 

Yuuri flushed even redder, shutting his textbook with a snap. “I- I should go,” he said, grabbing his bag. “Tell Yura I… had a thing, I’ll see him later.”

 

Before Victor could react, Yuuri was out the door, his car speeding out of the driveway. That was strange… He’d been sure Yuuri would have at least hinted at his interest. Was his loyalty to Yura that strong then? Shame. 

 

Victor sighed, as he plodded back upstairs, picking up his discarded clothes. This didn’t go according to plan at all! Oh well, no matter. If there was anything Victor Nikiforov was good at, it was at getting what he wanted. 

 

And oh, did he want Yuuri.


	2. All mine... You have to be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Victor was a stronger man he’d simply leave the incriminating lingerie where he found it, perhaps later having a talk with Yuri about propriety. But with his will weakened and his arousal steadily growing by the second, that clearly was not how this was going to go and he had no desire to change that. Not letting himself think about what he was doing, he stuffed the scrap of cloth into his pocket before quickly leaving, all thoughts of the laundry forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic's a complete pervert here smh

A week passed, during which Victor saw neither hide nor hair of Yuuri. Yura was hardly around too, which was unsurprising given how inseparable the two were. As much as Victor didn’t want to believe it, he couldn’t help but wonder if his actions the week before might have contributed to Yuuri’s sudden absence? It seemed unlikely, considering the fact that he explained to Yuuri that it was an honest mistake, but who knew how the minds of omegas worked? Victor was just grateful that he didn’t go blabbing to Yura about it. He knew his son would not be so forgiving. Victor figured that it would be best to just lay low for a while, until the omega forgot about the whole thing and  _ then  _  he’d try his luck again. Till then however, he decided that it would be best if he got on with his life. Lusting after his son’s boyfriend could not possibly be healthy, after all. 

 

However, this noble attitude came to a screeching halt that same day. Victor, feeling particularly charitable, decided to just do Yura’s laundry himself because the boy would just end up not doing it for the rest of the month if left to his own devices. As he was putting it in the hamper however, his eyes were drawn to a flash of colour buried beneath all the black. Hidden under Yuri’s pile of dirty clothes was something that was decidedly not Yuri’s at all and also so incredibly familiar, Victor felt his breath quicken at the mere memory. Swallowing as he looked at the slip of lacy fabric peeking out from the pile, he pulled it out gingerly, not wanting to get his hopes up just in case he was mistaken. But favour was clearly on his side today as it unfolded to form a pair of rose pink panties, the exact ones Yuuri was wearing when he bumped into him that night in the kitchen. He must have left it here by accident after he and Yura… Victor shook his head, not wanting to dwell on that. His hands shook, his mind assaulted with images of Yuuri wearing them, his wonderfully plush ass and thighs framed by the delicate lace, his glistening cock poking out of the top, just begging to be sucked. And as if that wasn’t enough, Victor could see traces of slick staining the pink cloth, now mostly dried but still evident. 

 

If Victor was a stronger man he’d simply leave the incriminating lingerie where he found it, perhaps later having a talk with Yuri about propriety. But with his will weakened and his arousal steadily growing by the second, that clearly was not how this was going to go and he had no desire to change that. Not letting himself think about what he was doing, he stuffed the scrap of cloth into his pocket before quickly leaving, all thoughts of the laundry forgotten.

 

High tailing it to his room, Victor shut the door behind him, thanking the heavens that Yuri was out for the day. Feeling like a teenager with a porn mag stuffed in his pocket, he locked the door before taking out his prize, practically vibrating with joy. The front was made out of cotton but the back was almost entirely sheer, the lace soft against his fingertips. Just the thought of Yuuri wearing them sent a thrill down Victor’s spine, his pants uncomfortably tight. When did he wear these, he wondered. Were they the same pair from that night in the kitchen? They must be!  How would he act in them? Shy, perhaps? Would he blush, hiding his face adorably as Victor would slowly undress him, leaving him entirely bare except for the panties? Or would he be the kind to take control, ordering Victor to stay put and keep his hands to himself as he slowly undid his clothes, teasing him with little flashes of smooth enticing skin, his scent quickly filling the room until it was all Victor could think about. Would he climb atop his lap, his pretty pink cock poking out of the panties shyly as he ground against Victor’s own hard member, slick leaking through the thin fabric, dampening Victor’s own pants, staining them with the reminder that he did in fact claim Yuuri, or was it Yuuri who would claim him?

 

Unable to wait any longer Victor shoved his free hand down his sweatpants, moaning as his fingers curled around his aching cock. Pulling it out, he gave it a few teasing strokes, thumb circling around the head as he let his fantasy overwhelm him. Yuuri, sweet Yuuri, sitting on the edge of the bed watching him as he slowly slid those goddamn panties down, letting it dangle from one ankle as he spread his legs, his tight entrance wet and ready for Victor to positively ruin. He’d smile at him wickedly as he slid two fingers into his mouth, laving his tongue all over the digit, getting them all slick and messy, eyes on Victor the entire time. Then he’d  pull his fingers out with a loud ‘pop’ before circling his wet pussy, little whimpers leaving his lips as the sensitive skin was teased. Gliding the tips of his fingers over his lips and hole, he’d come to a stop at his surely aching clit, rubbing it a few times with his index finger, needy moans now filling the room. His other hand would travel to his cock, stroking the heated flesh in time with his other hand, continuing on until he was positively writhing in ecstasy.

 

“ _ Victor _ ,” he’d call, voice breathy with pleasure.  _ “Do you like seeing me like this? All spread out for you like your own personal whore? Watch me, Vitya. Watch me fuck myself for you, and maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll let you fuck me too, hm?”  _

 

“Fuck,” whispered Victor, his cock twitching excitedly. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine the younger omega spread out on the bed for him, watching him take his pleasure, his imagination filling the room with little gasps and whimpers. The only thing missing was the sweet sugary slick unique to the omega that would surely be gushing out of him, painting his thighs and puddling on the sheets. And his scent, oh god his scent! 

 

Just as he was about to cry out in frustration, Victor’s eyes flitted towards the panties still clenched firmly in his hand, an idea beginning to take hold in his mind. Yuuri's slick was all over it wasn't it, his scent practically imbued into the fabric. If Victor sniffed it then surely….

 

Not letting himself think about how depraved he was being, he held the panties up to his nose and breathed in deeply and oh god, Yuuri's scent… It surrounded him, invading his olfactory systems, holding his very soul captive. The familiar scent of honey, lavender and cherry blossoms mixed in with other notes Victor couldn’t even begin to identify, as well as something truly unique to the omega himself. Victor moaned, his voice muffled by the fabric as he pressed it closer to his nose, eyes rolling back in his head as he imagined his face buried between the omega’s slippery thighs, tongue laving over his pink cunt.  

 

_ “You’re such a pervert, Victor.  _ ” teased fantasy-Yuuri, watching him. “ _ Sniffing my dirty panties while you jack off, how depraved can you get? Imagine if Yura saw you like this, he'd never speak to you again surely. Or better yet _ ,” fantasy-Yuuri’s smile widened. “ _ What if the real me saw you? He'd think you're a disgusting pervert wouldn't he? And you are aren’t you?”  _ he giggled, his shaky laughter breaking off into a wail as his fingers slipped across his clit just right.  _ “It’s alright, he’s not here to see you. This time it’s just me. Now, cum for me, Victor. Show me just how disgusting you are.” _

 

With a broken moan Victor found his knees buckling, falling to the floor as his cock spurted ribbons of seed all over his hand. His growing knot throbbed painfully as Victor blinked the stars out of his eyes, a sobering reminder that he was in fact, quite alone. Wiping the evidence of his misdeed on his sweats, Victor waited for the inevitable feelings of guilt to hit him only….they refused to come. He mulled over this  peculiar lack of remorse as he got back to doing the laundry he abandoned, throwing his stained sweats in with it (but not before carefully stashing the panties under his mattress). It wasn’t long before he came to a conclusion. He deserved Yuuri.. As much as he loved Yura, he couldn’t find it in himself to feel bad about stealing his boyfriend away. After all that he’d sacrificed for him, this seemed like a suitable recompense, did it not? And him and Yuuri wouldn’t have lasted long anyway, the young things that they were. No, Yuuri needed someone strong who could provide for him and give him the life he deserved. A pretty omega like him would be wasted on a mere beta who wouldn’t even be able to fill him with pups! Yuuri remaining unbred was truly a tragedy. And even if betas  _ could _ impregnate omegas, Yura was far too immature for anything like that anyway. Victor hummed away as he set about cleaning the pile of dishes the aforementioned blond had left behind (further proving his point). Yes, thought Victor. This was really in everyone’s best interests. Both boys would thank him in a few years, he was sure.  

 

Quite pleased with himself, Victor continued on with his chores for the day, even managing to not snap at Yuri when he stormed in, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“Bad day?” he asked, watching as Yuri dropped his bag on the table. 

 

Yuri made a noncommittal sound as he pulled out his phone. Victor couldn’t help but notice that his eyes looked rather puffy, like he’d been crying. 

 

“Are you... “ he tried, not wanting to aggravate him. “Is everything alright?”

 

Yuri turned to look at him but instead of the barrage of swearing Victor had been expecting, he exhaled, putting down his phone. “Yuuri and I got into a fight.”

 

“Oh,” said Victor, level voice completely at odds with the rising joy in his chest. “What happened?” 

 

Yuri sighed as he pulled out a chair and sat down. “Promise me you won’t be mad at him?”

 

“What do you mean?” asked Victor momentarily taken aback as his paternal feelings took over. Could the harmless looking omega have actually hurt Yuri in some way? “Did he hurt you? Because if he did I swear to god I-”

 

“Calm the fuck down, I’m fine!” snapped Yuri. “He didn’t do anything. It’s just…” Yuri trailed off, looking out the window. “He told me something and I can’t think why he’d say something like that.”

 

Victor kept silent as Yuri prepared himself for what he was about to say. “He said… He said that you’ve been making moves on him.” 

 

Victor blinked. “What?” he laughed nervously, hoping that the tremor in his voice went unnoticed. “I mean, I’ve tried to be welcoming to him but I don’t think I’ve ever gone so far as to be inappropriate and-.”

 

“He told me that you you just walked into the living room with your dick out!” shouted Yuri, cutting him off. “And don’t think I haven’t noticed all those little comments you keep making to him. About how some strong alpha is gonna take him away? Yeah, I let those slide cos I know that you’re annoying as fuck sometimes, but now… after what Yuuri told me, I’m not so sure.”

 

“Yura,” said Victor soothingly. “Calm down, there’s nothing to worry about. Yes I’ll admit, I did walk into the living room ‘with my dick out’ as you so eloquently put it, but that’s only because I didn’t expect anyone to be there at all and I forgot to bring a towel with me. Trust me, I was just as embarrassed as I’m sure poor Yuuri was, and my clumsy attempts to diffuse the situation might have startled him. So I’d like to apologize for that as well.” 

 

Yuri remained silent as he listened to Victor’s smooth explanation, teeth worrying his bottom lip. “Alright.” he said after a while. “I want to believe you, Victor. So you’re gonna do something for me.”

 

“Anything at all, Yura,”

 

“Swear to me now that you haven’t done anything like that to Yuuri intentionally. I defended you in front of him earlier but you know what? The entire time I was asking myself ‘Are you sure? What if Yuuri’s not overreacting?’. Even now, after you’ve explained yourself I can’t help but still worry. I don’t know if it’s because I feel slightly threatened with you as an Alpha or whether I’m just being fucking paranoid, but I don’t care. Swear to me now that you’ve been nothing but polite to him and that you’ll watch yourself in the future.” 

 

Victor smiled, eyes as clear as fresh water as he smoothly lied. “Alright, I swear. Don’t worry Yura. No harm shall come to your sweetheart under this roof. I’ll do whatever I can to make this like his second home.”

 

Satisfied, Yuri nodded. “I’ll hold you to that, Victor.” he said, grabbing his bag and hopping off the kitchen stool. “Don’t forget.”   
  
“Oh don’t be like that, Yura,” pouted Victor. “Here, let me make it up to you two. Why don’t we all have dinner together next Friday? It’ll be good for us, as a family I think. I mean, it’s about time I really met this boyfriend of yours don’t you think?”

 

Yuri shifted, “I don’t know… It’s our anniversary next week and I was planning on taking him out-”

 

“Even better!” cut in Victor, a shark like smile on his features. “I’ll cook and we can have it here. Let me do this for you, Yura. I feel really bad that Yuuri feels this way and I really want to make it up to you. Please?”

 

Yuri was silent for a moment as he thought about it, before nodding. “Fine.” he said. “Just don’t fuck it up.”

 

“So rude,” teased Victor. “What have I raised?”

 

“Learnt from example,” shot back Yuri before darting up the stairs.

Victor waved him off a plastic smile that almost looked real affixed firmly to his face. Once Yuri was out of sight, it dropped, replaced by a deep frown. That was strange, thought Victor. From that it almost seemed like Yuuri was actively resisting his attempts to court him. But that made no sense at all! The omega had been leaving signals! So slight, only the sharpest alphas would be able to pick them up. The panties, for one. There was no way Yuuri didn’t know that he would find them stashed there like that. He must have remembered the way he stared at him, like a wolf eyeing a piece of meat, and decided to leave them behind for Victor to enjoy! And that time in the living room, he clearly smelt the beginnings of Yuuri’s burgeoning arousal and he definitely noticed the way his eyes widened at the sight of Victor’s alpha cock. No, decided Victor. Yuuri was clearly sending Victor these signals. The only reason he told Yura this was to put him off the trail. It wouldn’t do to have him find out so early after all. It would break his poor heart. No no, Yuuri was so smart, letting him believe that he wasn’t interested in Victor at all! What a clever omega, Victor sighed. He couldn’t wait till he had him on his knee, giggling and whispering the sweetest secrets and plots in his ear, the wicked little thing. 


	3. You get me closer to god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner for the most part went quietly, with Victor making polite small talk to pass the time. His non threatening behavior also helped relax both Yuuri and Yuri as the latter stopped sending him warning looks whenever he opened his mouth after a while. 
> 
> Perfect time to strike then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub/non-con starts here so please please mind the tags!
> 
> This is the dress Yuuri is wearing btw  
> http://www.stylishboard.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/10-super-stylish-white-and-blue-dresses-3.jpg

The week seemed to drag on and on and with each passing day Victor felt his sanity slip just that little bit more, like sand through his grasping fingers. Yuuri was avoiding him, that much was certain, seeing as he hadn’t seen the younger man since their  _ encounter _ in the living room. Did he come on too strong, scaring the poor little thing away, Victor wondered? The very thought made him taste bile in the back of his throat, the bitterness of regret clawing at him. Of course the shy little omega would go running back into his boyfriend’s arms after something like that! Digging his pen into the contract he was supposed to be looking over, he gritted his teeth. Ok so he fucked up, no big deal. There was no point in dwelling on that now. What he should be doing was coming up with a plan for the upcoming anniversary dinner on Friday. ‘

 

_ ‘Anniversary _ ’, Victor snorted. How long have they been together, again? A month? The very concept of a monthly anniversary dinner sounded so ridiculous it was almost cute. A month was hardly any time in the grand scheme of things. Sure, the two boys were stupidly in love right now, but that was just puppy love wasn’t it? How would things be in one, maybe two years? Yuuri was an omega and as much as he tried to suppress them, his maternal instincts would be flaring up soon, Victor was sure. And then what? Poor Yura would never be able to give him pups no matter how hard he tried. There was just no way things would end well for the two of them, Victor reasoned. Fate must have placed him exactly where he was for this very purpose. He needed to claim Yuuri for the omega’s own sake! And although the poor boy seemed quite emotionally attached to Yura, there was no denying that some part of him wanted Victor. His scent, unbeknownst to poor oblivious Yura, was practically crying out for an alpha, permeating what felt like every fibre of his being whenever they were in the same room. The thought sent a spike of annoyance through him. If Yuuri was with him, he was sure that his scent would morph into the warm honeyed scent of a happy mated omega, tinted with traces of Victor’s own scent, an almost physical reminder that he belonged to him. Well, that and his bond mark of course. Yuuri’s pretty neck would look so perfect with a bond mark decorating it better than the most exquisite string of pearls ever could. 

 

(Though…. Victor mused. Yuuri in pearls wasn’t exactly a bad thought either.)

 

His work abandoned, Victor found himself making several calls to some high-end jewelers. Bit early maybe, but it’s always better to be prepared, right?

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Friday morning dawned bright and early. Victor barely got a wink of sleep that night, his body thrumming with anticipation, But even as the sun cast its gold tinted fingers across the pinkened sky, Victor could feel no sign of fatigue in his eyes. He went through the motions of his daily routine, waving a slightly terrified Yura off with an almost disconcertingly cheery smile on his face. As soon as Yura was out the door, Victor sent a quick text to his assistant, saying that he’d be taking the day off. There was no way he would be able to focus on anything besides tonight anyway, he thought as he began planning the menu.

 

The day seemed to speed past Victor’s very eyes and before he knew it, he was done, with nothing left to do but wait. As he sat polishing the silverware at the fully laid table for what felt like the hundredth time, his mind wandered. Would Yuuri see through his plan for tonight? The clever little omega would surely figure out that it was hardly Victor’s magnanimous attitude that caused him to host this dinner, for their anniversary no less. No, surely he’d be able to see that this was just a clever way of pulling the wool over poor Yura’s eyes so that they could spend some time together.  

 

Hearing the door open, Victor schooled his gleeful expression to one of simple pleasantness befitting a gracious host as he walked to the hall. 

 

“Evening, Yura,” he said, looking around. “Where’s your better half?”

 

“He’ll be by in a bit.” said Yuri, toeing his shoes off. “Said something about feeling underdressed.”

 

“Oh?” hummed Victor, stifling a grin. Did the little omega want to dress up nicely for him then? How sweet. “He really didn’t need to,” he said. “I was planning on something pretty casual.”

 

Yuri shrugged, “Don’t ask me. He wanted to make a good impression, I guess.”

 

Victor preened internally. “How sweet of him. I keep telling you Yura, you caught yourself a good one. Better not let him-”

 

“Slip away, yeah I know,” snapped Yuri. “I told you to stop it with those kinds of comments, especially today, I don’t want Yuuri to feel uncomfortable or anything, especially after I’m dragging him back here for our anniversary.”

 

Victor frowned. “Dragging?”

 

Yuri scowled. “Don’t give me that, you bastard. This is the least you could do after all your nonsense. I’m just lucky that Yuuri didn’t run right after you-”

 

Yuri’s words were cut off by the doorbell. “Better get that,” nodded Victor. “Don’t want to keep your omega waiting.”

 

Yuri flipped him off before running over to the front door, socked feet skidding on the smooth wood in his haste. He would have laughed at the boy’s eagerness if not for the fact that his heart felt like it was about to beat its way out of his chest. Feeling almost uncharacteristically nervous, Victor couldn’t help but wish he had some alcohol to calm his jumpy nerves. Who would have thought that a simple omega would have him acting like a teenager on his first date again? Steeling himself, he made his way to the entrance, where he felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

Yuuri stood there, looking like a vision straight out of Victor’s dreams. Forgoing the usual jeans and sweatshirts he had on, the omega had cleaned up quite nicely. His hair was styled with a bit of gel, and his lips were tinted with shiny pink gloss that Victor just wanted to lick off him. And his dress, oh god his dress. While male omegas did tend towards slightly more feminine looking clothes from time to time, wearing dresses was still a rarity among them. But Yuuri didn’t really care about such norms and Victor couldn’t be happier about it. He wore a white A-line styled gown with a fitted brocaded bodice that petered out at the waist to form a full skirt, bolstered with cream coloured tulle that brushed just below his knees. It showcased his curves perfectly while also making him look positively angelic. Victor had to make a conscious effort to stop himself from drooling. It only got worse when Yuuri’s  liquid brown eyes, slightly magnified behind his blue rimmed glasses, shifted to him. 

 

Swallowing nervously, Victor put on what he hoped was a winning smile and said, “Welcome, Yuuri. You look wonderful.”

 

“Thank you,” he replied, shifting uncomfortably under Victor’s leering gaze. “And thank you for doing this for us, though you really didn’t need to-”

 

“Nonsense,” cut in Victor. “Having you under my roof again is its own reward,” he said, giving him a wink. 

 

Yuuri frowned at him before turning back to Yuri, much to Victor’s chagrin. Ah, of course, how could he have forgotten. He would have to act uninterested in front of Yura, wouldn’t he? It wasn’t like Yuuri  _ wanted  _ to rebuff Victor’s flirtations or anything, right? How could it be?

 

Smiling to himself, Victor said, “Alright well, when you two are ready, dinner’s served.”  

 

“We’ll be there in a bit,” called out Yuri as Victor walked back to the dinner table. Straightening a crooked fork, he could barely restrain the glee that threatened to spill out from within him. Oh the little omega would be in for such a surprise later, he could barely wait!

  
  


It wasn’t long before the three were seated, with Victor spooning pasta onto their plates. Yuuri accepted his with a quiet ‘thank you’ though Victor noted that he still refused to meet his eyes. Such a shy little thing. How would he react when Victor put his plan into action, he wondered?

 

“Well, dig in,” he smiled, once they all were served. “Hope it does your anniversary justice.”

 

Dinner for the most part went quietly, with Victor making polite small talk to pass the time. His non threatening behavior also helped relax both Yuuri and Yuri as the latter stopped sending him warning looks whenever he opened his mouth after a while. 

 

Perfect time to strike then.

 

Slipping his hand under the table, it didn’t take long for him to come into contact with the tulle of Yuuri’s skirt. He felt the other man stiffen, his fork clattering against his plate as his hand slid smoothly into his lap, gently rubbing at his covered crotch. 

 

“Is everything alright, Yuuri?” asked Victor, face a portrait of innocence as his fingers gently coaxed his stirring cocklet to hardness. “Did I oversalt the pasta again? I’ve been known to do that.”

 

“No it’s fine,” stammered Yuuri, red faced. “I- I’m fine,” he said, eyes flitting to Yuri anxiously. 

 

Victor raised an eyebrow. Did he think it was Yuri’s hand on his lap? Judging by the way they were sitting it was an entirely logical assumption to make and he could see Yuuri holding himself back from looking down. Well, no matter. Time to remedy that then. 

 

“Oh dear, I think I forgot to get the pepper,” said Victor, his acting surprisingly genuine. “Could you run over and get it for me Yura? I’ve been on my feet all day and my knees are killing me.”

 

“God, you’re such an old man,” complained Yuri as he got up. Victor knew he really shouldn’t enjoy the way the embarrassment on Yuuri’s face quickly morphed into something akin to confusion and then pure horror, as the hand on his lap didn’t move although Yuri was nowhere to be seen. 

 

“So, Yuuri.” began Victor, the smile on his face, wolf-like. “How are your classes going?”

 

Yuuri tried smiling, but it looked more like a grimace. “They’re  _ fine,”  _ he said, punctuating his sentence by forcefully pushing Victor’s hand off him. Ah, so the little omega wanted to play hard to get then. How fun.

 

“That's good to hear,” said Victor. “I hope your attitude rubs off on Yura sometime. We both know his grades could use some work.”

 

Yuri snorted as he pulled his chair out roughly. “Ignore him,” he said to Yuuri. “Victor’s never happy with anything I get.”

 

“I just want what's best for you, Yura,” said Victor pleasantly. “Maybe if you two spent less time canoodling, and more time hitting the books,” he said, hand inching back onto Yuuri's lap. “Well then, who knows what you could accomplish.”

 

“Mind your own business, old man,” muttered Yuri, stabbing a baked potato. “But you can get off my back. Yuuri keeps me in the library much more than I’d like already.”

 

“Oh?” said Victor, eyes darting back to the red faced omega, smiling as his fingers stroked along his now erect cocklet. “Is that so, Yuuri? It looks like you’re a far better influence on my Yura than I gave you credit for.”

 

Yuuri muttered a quick ‘thank you’, eyes fixed on his plate, avoiding Victor’s penetrating gaze. Amused by the omega’s shyness, Victor couldn’t help but tease him a little.

 

“Oh there’s no need to be shy, Yuuri,” he said, pinching the head of his erection, making him muffle a pained squeak behind his hand. “Come on, speak up a little. We’ve hardly heard anything from you at all today and Yura tells me that you’re quite the chatterbox normally.” 

 

“Victor,” muttered Yuri warningly.

 

“No no it’s fine Yura.” said Yuuri setting his fork down. “Sorry, I’ve just had a long day. Lots of  _ unwanted attention _ ,” he said, pointedly glaring at Victor while once again shoving his hand off.  

 

“Ah I see,” said Victor, eyes glinting at the challenge. “I mean, it must be quite difficult, being an omega with all those hungry Alphas out there just dying for a taste-”

 

“Victor, that’s enough,” said Yuri, louder this time.

 

“I’m just sympathizing with the poor boy, Yura. It’s so hard being an omega, especially one as…  _ ambitious _ as Yuuri here. I’m sure he appreciates the sentiment.” said Victor, noticing that the front of Yuuri’s dress now felt slightly damp, like pre-cum had soaked into the fabric. “I know if I were him, I’d love to stay at home far away from the wicked world, protected by my Alph- oh, excuse me, I mean my Beta.”

 

“Can we talk about something else?” snapped Yura abruptly, hackles raised, just as a little gasp escaped Yuuri as Victor gave the head of his cock another harsh pinch. 

 

“Are you quite alright?” asked Victor, voice brimming with innocence. 

 

“I’m fine,” gritted out Yuuri, hands desperately trying to shove Victor’s own off his lap without making a scene, with no success as Victor’s strength clearly overpowered his own. “Just leave me alone!” he snapped.

 

“Yuuri,” whispered Yuri, slightly shocked at the omega’s outburst. 

 

“It’s quite alright Yura,” said Victor waving him off. “Yuuri here said he was feeling rather exhausted and I guess all these questions might have ticked him off a bit.” Getting another idea, he withdrew his hand from the other’s lap, bringing it back up to the table. “That’s ok, Yuuri, don’t worry about it. Yura, why don’t you fill us in on what happened with that group project you’ve been complaining about?”

 

Glad for the change in subject, Yuri launched into a full explanation, complete with animated hand movements and extremely colorful language. Victor appeared to listen as he twirled his spoon absentmindedly, the metal nearly slipping from his fingers a couple of times. Free from Victor’s wandering hands, Yuuri cautiously began to relax, his unwilling arousal slowly dying down as he listened to his boyfriend. Seeing this, Victor smirked. Time to put his plan into action. 

 

Dropping his spoon, he let out an exasperated gasp at the clatter, smiling apologetically as he got down on all fours to search under the table. The minute he was out of their sight, the search for the spoon was immediately abandoned and instead he quickly shifted so that he was between the omega’s slightly parted legs. Knowing he had to act quickly to avoid being found out, he slid his hands up the omega’s knees and promptly spread them, exposing what he was hiding underneath that skirt of his. 

 

Yuuri started at the feeling of Victor’s hands on him and furious, he attempted to kick the other man, hopefully breaking his jaw in the process. But Victor dodged the blow easily, holding his legs steady as he took in the breathtaking sight. His Yuuri never disappointed him, this time wearing the sweetest set of lavender coloured lingerie, the lace delicate enough to barely see his twitching cunt through. Was the little minx planning to surprise him with them later then? As pure as he looked on the outside, with his demure white dress, there was no denying that the omega was truly a slut deep down. Victor shivered at the thought of bringing that side of him out, even further than what Yura had done already. Though he promised himself just a peek, Victor found his brain blanking out as he gripped Yuuri’s plush thighs and pressed his face between them. Yuuri gasped in shock, hands pushing at Victor’s head, fingers harshly pulling at the silver strands but Victor didn’t care. Not when he had the opportunity to drag his tongue over the rough lace, just managing to taste a hint of Yuuri’s heavenly slick. 

 

Before Yuuri could register what had just happened, Victor was back in his chair, spoon back by his side and a wholly innocent smile plastered on his slightly wetter than normal lips. And looking down, he noticed that the bastard had managed to slip a hand under his skirt sometime during the ordeal, and was now tracing his fingers over his lace covered crotch. He glared at Victor as he tried to pry his hand off him, to no avail as Victor effortlessly overpowered him once more. 

 

“For fucks sake, what’s wrong with the both of you today!?” 

 

Victor looked up, finally registering that Yura had finished his story and was looking at them with clear cut suspicion on his face. Yuuri was about to open his mouth before Victor quickly said,“It’s nothing, don’t worry. I just zoned out a little, that’s all. Sorry Yura, but your story telling needs some work, I’m sure Yuuri agrees.”

 

“Oh fuck off,” grumbled Yuri as he moved his food around his plate, completely missing the venom filled glare Yuuri sent in Victor’s direction. Victor merely smiled back, fingers deftly playing with his clit, relishing in the way the lace got wetter and wetter. 

 

“So Yuuri,” he started, voice sweet as poisoned honey. “If I recall, you’re studying business am I right?”

 

Yuuri gave the slightest of nods before staring at his plate but Victor could see the blossoming desire in his eyes. “That’s interesting. I heard from Yura that your parents run a hot spring back in Japan. Do you plan on taking it over?”

 

“Mmhm,” nodded Yuuri, cheeks now dusted with pink.

 

“You’ve got quite a shy one here, Yura,” laughed Victor, hand now slipping under the seam of his panties to Yuuri’s horror. “What’s wrong Yuuri?” he asked, rubbing his clit directly, relishing the way the slippery flesh felt under his fingertips. “You look rather flushed. Should I turn the thermostat down?”

 

Yuuri glared at him, eyes alight with rage and what looked a lot like arousal. “No, ah- I’m fine,” he gritted out. Turning to Yuri he added in a low voice, “Are you done?”

 

Yuri looked at down at his half empty plate and back up at Yuuri’s blown pupils and flushed cheeks. Misreading the situation, he swallowed thickly as he nodded, wanting nothing more than to whisk his apparently horny boyfriend upstairs immediately. 

 

“Actually I think I am.” he said while quickly shoveling down the last bits of food on his plate. “Victor can we be-”

 

“Absolutely not.” snapped Victor a little more harshly than intended. “I must say, I feel slightly hurt, Yura.” he said, fingers moving even faster, making Yuuri squirm, bottom lip held tightly between his teeth as he tried not to cry out. “I put in all this effort to throw you both a nice dinner and here you are trying to run off. Manners, Yura.” he tsked, even as his index finger slid into Yuuri’s clenching hole.

 

“Ah!” gasped Yuuri, unable to hold back at the sudden intrusion. 

 

Yuri looked alarmed. “Yuuri, are you sure you’re alright? Do you need to lie down?”

 

“Yes Yuuri,” added Victor, voice dripping with concern. “You seem a little antsy today.” he murmured, crooking his finger as his thumb mercilessly pressed on his clit. 

 

“I’m- oh god,” he breathed, eyes screwed shut. Feeling his hole clench around his soaked fingers, Victor knew the omega was close. While he initially planned on merely teasing the cute thing a little, a small preview to what he’d be getting later, the prospect of giving Yuuri an orgasm here, right in front of Yura was just too tempting to pass up. 

 

“Yura, could you grab the smelling salts from the medicine cabinet?” he said, voice laced with false urgency. “He looks like he could faint.”

 

Panicked, Yuri immediately dashed upstairs. Victor smiled, knowing he had about one minute of precious uninterrupted time with Yuuri. Best he use it well then. 

 

“Are you close yet, little one?” he murmured, breath tickling Yuuri’s flushed ear.

 

“Get your fucking hands off me you pervert!” hissed Yuuri, even as Victor’s deft fingers took him apart effortlessly. 

 

“Now why would I do that?” hummed Victor. “You clearly like it, no matter what your mouth is telling me. Your body is far far more honest after all, seeing as my hand is absolutely  _ soaked _ . And if you really didn’t want this, why didn’t you just tell Yura, hm? He was sitting right next to you, it wouldn’t have taken much.”

 

“You-ngh, You know why!” snarled Yuuri, breaths coming in faster and faster. “He loves you and I don’t want to fucking hurt him. I gave you the benefit of the doubt today but you just fucking- oh fuck-ah!” he gasped as Victor’s fingers crooked just right, the rest of his sentence dissolving in his mouth. 

 

“You can keep all your little excuses, Yuuri. I know you want me, there’s no need to be ashamed of it. After all, I want you too.”

 

“You’re sick,” spat Yuuri.

 

“Feisty,” smirked Victor. “I like it. Now better be quiet,” he said, hearing Yura’s bounding footsteps. “Don’t want to give anything away do we?”

 

Yuuri looked away disgusted, wanting nothing more than to drive his knife right into the alpha’s wandering hand even as it sent the most delicious sensations across his shaking frame. 

 

“Here!” panted Yuri as he thrust the open bottle underneath Yuuri’s nose frantically. 

 

“I’m fine, Yura,” he said, gently pushing his boyfriend’s hand away. “Don’t worry about-ah, me,” he said, stifling his moans as Victor’s hand continued. 

 

“How could I not?” said Yuri as he sat down, running his hand across Yuuri’s. “You’re my boyfriend, Yuuri. It’s my job to worry.”

 

“Ah, young love,” sighed Victor, taking advantage of the blush on Yuuri’s face to slide two fingers back inside him. “I’m almost jealous of you, Yura. What I’d give to be 22 again with a beautiful omega like Yuuri here by my side.”

 

“You’re such a fucking creep at times.” 

 

Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh which quickly turned into a half-moan as the fingers in him pressed firmly on his sweet spot. “Language, Yura.” smiled Victor, watching the way Yuuri quivered beside him. “What will our guest think?”

 

“Yuuri likes me for who I am, curses and all.”

 

“I’m sure.” said Victor as Yuuri’s fingers dug into the wood of the table, the sweetest blush painting his cheeks as he tried to stave off his oncoming climax. “Well, it looks like you’re almost done, so I think I can bring dessert out. It’s in the fridge, Yura could you-?”

 

“Yeah yeah, I got it,” grumbled Yuri, getting up again.

 

Predictably, as soon as Yuri’s back was turned, Victor slid up against Yuuri, mouth against his flushed ear. “You better cum for me quickly, little one. Don’t think Yura will be oblivious enough to not notice your sweet orgasm, hm?”

 

“I fucking hate you,” whispered Yuuri, eyes clenched shut as Victor played him just right. 

 

“I doubt that,” laughed Victor, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Now,  _ cum for me, _ ” he said, pressing down on his throbbing clit. 

 

Yuuri muffled his cries with his hand, biting down on the flesh of his palm as his climax hit him, hating every bit of it even as pleasure overtook him. Victor smiled as his fingers were drenched with slick, surely staining Yuuri’s beautiful dress. How would he explain that to Yura, he wondered? 

  
“Beautiful,” he whispered, watching him come down from his high, panting against his palm. “And you should know, little one, that here’s much more where that came from, if you so desire it.”

 

“Get the fuck away from me,” hissed Yuuri, shoving Victor’s hand away. “Haven’t you done enough?”

 

“On the contrary, Yuuri,” he said. “I could never have enough of something as exquisite as you. But pull yourself together, my dear. Yura’s coming.”

 

As Yuuri struggled to compose himself, Victor surveyed his slick covered fingers with interest, before bringing them to his lips. “Mm,” he groaned, the taste of the other man beyond heavenly on his tongue. “God, Yuuri. If only I could just bottle you up.” he said, just out of earshot of Yuri as the blond approached, dish in hand.

 

“You didn’t need to bake an entire cake for us, Victor.” grumbled Yuri, setting it down on the table. 

 

“Nonsense, it’s your anniversary, isn’t it? I hardly get to do anything like this for you, so really, the pleasure’s all mine.” 

 

“Well, thanks I guess. But I don’t think the three of us are going to be able to finish this.”

 

“Two of you actually.” said Victor. “I’ll pass on the cake for now. I’ve indulged myself quite enough for one night,” he said, eyes sliding over to Yuuri, who looked away. 

 

“Suit yourself.” muttered Yuri, grabbing the cake knife. “I’m starv-”

 

“Yura, can I talk to you upstairs for a moment,” interjected Yuuri, sending a venomous glare in Victor’s direction. “Please?”

 

Victor frowned but before he could protest, Yuri was already halfway up the stairs, trailing after his boyfriend, a look of concern on his face. Was Yuuri about to tell him what just happened under his nose? No, that would make no sense at all. Despite all his weak protestations, Yuuri was very clearly attracted to him. He guessed that the omega was simply struggling with his feelings for Yura, while at the same time desiring him. No matter, puppy love never lasted anyway. In fact, maybe Yuuri was breaking it off with Yura right now! Wouldn’t that be something? Of course, poor Yura would be devastated but he was sure that he’d get over it soon-

 

“Ah, Yur-mmph!”

 

Victor’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop. 

 

“Yura, oh god yes!”

 

The glass in his hand fell to the ground, shattering into a hundred pieces as Victor tried to make sense of what he was hearing. Was Yuuri…. in bed with Yura at that very moment? 

 

Victor’s thoughts were muddled as he searched for any other possible reason that would explain what he was hearing. But even his deluded mind could come up with none, save the obvious truth. Furious, he headed upstairs, mindful of his footsteps so that he could confirm his fears. 

 

Standing outside his son’s closed door, Victor’s heart sank. Yuuri was moaning Yura’s name unabashedly, the sweetest noises falling from his lips. Unable to take it anymore, Victor stalked into his own room, rage emanating from him like smoke from a flame. Slamming his door shut, Victor’s nails dug into the flesh of his palms painfully as he attempted to wrangle the growing rage inside him. How dare he, how fucking dare he? Did he really think that he could just use him in that way before running off back to Yura? Even though Yuuri had never said it outright, even putting up an excellent act earlier at dinner, Victor knew, oh he knew that the omega was his now. But what a wily little minx he was, playing him like a fool today, just letting himself get fingered under the table, letting Victor believe that he’d choose him, that oh don’t worry about Yura, he was just temporary after all. And Victor had been willing to accept that, wanting spare his son the agonizing pain of an abrupt -if inevitable- heartbreak. But then, the little omega whore just had to take it to another level, didn’t he? As if fucking under Victor’s own roof wasn’t enough, he does it barely a minute after getting an orgasm from Victor’s own hands?

 

Seeing red, Victor’s clenched fist connected with the wall loudly, punctuating another drawn out moan of Yura’s name. He barely felt the pain from the impact, hardly glancing at his bloodied split knuckles as his thoughts were ravaged by the omega. Was he deliberately provoking him? Maybe he was trying to see how he, an alpha would react when his omega was snatched away? Maybe he was expecting Victor to burst right into the room and drag him off Yura before fucking him into submission right then and there, showing Yura who he truly belonged to now? 

 

The very idea seemed so tempting, Victor could barely control himself, his thoughts fogged up with the desire to fucking claim what was his, damn the consequences. The only thing holding him back was the paternal part of him that didn’t want to hurt his son, who was really just an innocent bystander in all this. It wasn’t his fault that his boyfriend was a slut now was it? No, bursting in and claiming Yuuri like he should would have to wait. But rest assured, he would claim him. He’d make the little omega regret even thinking of crossing him that way, he was sure of it.   

 

Anger and arousal flowed through him as his hand wrapped around his rock hard cock. He allowed himself to run wild with his fantasy, imagining just picking Yuuri up and throwing him on the floor before fucking him into oblivion. Oh how he’d scream, begging for more and more and Victor would be all to ready to give it to him. His slick would gush out from between his legs as his body reacted to an alpha’s touch, his scent practically screaming out how satisfied he was. He’d knot him once, twice, three times if necessary! He wouldn’t stop until the omega beneath him had passed out from pleasure, body engorged with his seed and maybe even then he’d still continue.

 

“Fuck,” he moaned, his cock throbbing almost painfully in his hand. His growing knot ached, needing to be buried within Yuuri’s wet warmth immediately and having him so close and yet so far was nothing short of torture. His hand was nowhere near enough, his frustration mounting with each pitiful brush of his dry palm. Getting an idea, he dashed over to the bed and rummaged around under the mattress until his fingers came into contact with his prize. Drawing the crumpled panties out, he brought the material to his nose and inhaled deeply, eyes fluttering shut as the remnants of slick that clung to the fabric filled his senses. 

 

His hand seemed to work of its own accord as t brought the stained material down to his dick, wrapping it around his length. The soft fabric felt amazing on his heated flesh, and the depravity of the act made his blood run even hotter. As his hand moved, he strained his ears to hear more of Yuuri’s debauched cries but they were too muffled to hear clearly. Frustrated beyond belief, Victor threw caution to the wind as he wrenched his door open, before standing directly in front of Yura’s room, where Yuuri’s cries were the loudest. 

 

“Oh god, Yura! Right there, oh god I’m so clos-ngh!”

 

Teeth bared, Victor worked his dick furiously, his rage at the thought of Yuuri getting fucked by anyone else further fueling his arousal. His self restraint was hanging on by a thread, barely able to stop himself from barging in and claiming Yuuri right then and there. But for now, this would have to do, as pitiful as it was. What a sight he must make, standing outside Yura’s room, dick in hand as he fucked into Yuuri’s stained panties, getting off to his cries. If Yura knew, he’d hate him for sure. And Yuuri…? As proper as he tried to be, Victor knew that that little slut would positively love it if he knew what Victor was up to. He’d never believed the cruel words whispered about omegas before. How they were salacious beings, who lived to bring alphas to their knees with their wicked lustful ways. But now after meeting Yuuri, he was forced to reconsider. As innocent as he seemed, the little thing truly had a devious heart with the way he toyed with Victor’s own. The idea should have disgusted him but Victor only found himself desiring him more, as if Yuuri was a drug that somehow found its way into his veins. He wanted him,  _ needed him.  _ And he would have him, that much was certain. 

 

“Yura! Oh Yura I’m- I’m coming oh god-,”

 

Biting down on his palm, Victor closed his eyes as his own release hit him, in sync with Yuuri’s own. Ribbons of seed spurted out of his aching cock, further dirtying the stained panties. Victor couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at that. Now their mixed releases would forever be imprinted on the pink fabric, foreshadowing their entwined futures together, Victor hoped. Hearing the noises from the room die down, Victor quickly retreated back into his own, not wanting to run into Yura in his current state. Stashing the now cum stained panties back in its hiding place, Victor redressed and began cleaning up downstairs, the earlier rage in his heart now replaced by a sense of calm. No use getting all worked up now, not when he had a plan. 

 

All he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike, and then the little omega would be all his. 


	4. Oh can't you see, you belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yura’s basically a son to me after all. It’s only natural that I look out for his well being. And seeing as he apparently left you here all alone and undefended, well…” he paused, watching the way Yuuri squirmed in his seat, as Victor’s pheromones swirled around him. “I’d like to think I raised him a bit better than that. Leaving a precious thing like you alone when you’re most vulnerable… that’s not a very smart move, now is it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go... 7k of pure filth coming right at ya. As always, pls read the warnings beforehand <3

Weeks passed and Victor had yet to even get a glimpse of Yuuri, who seemed to be avoiding the house like the plague. Did he realize how thoughtless his actions were? Maybe he was too ashamed of showing his face here after that? 

 

Victor cursed internally, the words on his document blurring before his eyes. This was not going according to plan at all! Yuuri should be his by now! And instead he managed to lose the opportunity of even seeing the omega. He was running out of ideas and the ones he did have were getting steadily more crazy. Would it be too unseemly to follow the omega home after he left class, he wondered?

 

He was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and Yuri’s voice calling out for him in a panic. Quickly leaving his study he dashed downstairs, only for his nose to be assaulted with an extremely familiar scent the moment he opened the door. 

 

“Victor, help!” cried Yuri as he hoisted an unconscious Yuuri into the house. “I-I don’t know what happened, he just fainted in the car!”

 

Victor just barely managed to hide the glee that threatened to break through his concerned expression. Things were looking quite serendipitous today, after all. 

 

“Come, I’ll carry him,” he said, easily lifting the omega up bridal style. “I’m putting him on the couch, go grab me some blankets.”

 

“What’s wrong with him?” asked Yuri, anxiously hovering by Victor’s shoulder. “Should I call his parents?”

 

“No!” said Victor, a little more forcefully than intended, making Yuri’s eyebrows raise in confusion. “No need to worry them. He’s fine, I’m sure it’s just this heatwave.” To be fair, that was only half a lie. It was a heatwave, certainly. Just not the kind that poor oblivious Yura was thinking of. 

 

“Alright, if you’re sure.” said Yuri. “I should stay with him till he wakes up then.”

 

“Ah actually Yura,” said Victor, brain working quickly. “I might need you to make a run to the pharmacy.”

 

“The pharmacy?”

 

“Yes, Yuuri might be dehydrated and he’ll need a lot of fluids and… stuff. And cold packs! Lots of cold packs!”

 

“Can’t we just use ice?”

 

“We’re out,” said Victor flatly.

 

“Are any pharmacies even open now? It’s almost midnight.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find one,” said Victor, needing to take advantage of his troubled state. “Yura, trust me on this. Yuuri needs it.”

 

Panicked, Yuri quickly picked up his jacket. “Alright, I’ll be back as fast as I can. Take care of him!” he called out as he dashed out the door. 

 

Victor waited until Yuri’s car left the driveway before he exhaled a sigh of relief, absolute elation creeping up his spine. Poor Yura had no idea that Yuuri was displaying all the signs of an omega about to start his heat. Oh well, it wasn’t like Victor was complaining, far from it. With an alpha so close by, releasing pheromones into the air, Yuuri would be sure to wake up soon.

 

Victor’s theory was proven right as it wasn’t ten minutes before the omega started to stir. He watched him from the kitchen counter, thoroughly enjoying the confused look of fear on his face as he realized where he was. 

 

“V-Victor?” he mumbled, cheeks flushed. “Where’s… where’s Yura?”

 

“Oh? He’s not in right now. When you fainted he panicked and ran off to get supplies..Forgive my son, he can be a bit bull headed at times. I’m sure you’d have rather been brought home, right? But no matter, I’m sure he’ll make your heat more than comfortable right here.”

 

Yuuri stuttered, “I-I’m not-”

 

“There’s no need to be ashamed, we’re all adults here. Heats are a perfectly natural part of being an omega, Yuuri. But tell me,” Victor’s eyes glinted as he steepled his fingers together. “Is it hard to have a partner who can’t tell that your heat is close?  Oh don’t get me wrong, I’m sure my Yura is kind to you, but being a beta and all, it’s not like he can sense your heat.” 

 

Yuuri flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and indignance on his face. “I don’t need him to sense it,” he snapped. “I can just tell him and-”

 

“But you didn’t, did you?”

 

“What?”

 

“You didn’t tell him” said Victor matter of factly. “I assume you didn’t, seeing as you’re here on the brink of your heat instead of riding it out at home? Which of course begs the question. If he knew that your heat was starting, why’d he leave you here all alone?”

 

“I really don’t see how it’s any of your business.” muttered Yuuri, the tell tale blush on his cheeks telling Victor all he needed to know.

 

“No need to get so defensive,” laughed Victor. Really, the little omega was just too cute. “I’m just asking out of concern. Yuri’s basically a son to me after all. It’s only natural that I look out for his well being. And seeing as he apparently left you here all alone and undefended, well…” he paused, watching the way Yuuri squirmed in his seat, as Victor’s pheromones swirled around him. “I’d like to think I raised him a bit better than that. Leaving a precious thing like you alone when you’re most vulnerable… that’s not a very smart move, now is it? A little Omega like you would be easy prey for any number of Alphas. I'm surprised that none have come barging through the door yet.” 

 

“I can take care of myself,” said Yuuri stiffly. “And the whole ‘helpless little omega thing’ is really quite insulting, so I'd appreciate it if you stopped that.”

 

“I'm sorry,” said Victor holding both palms up in apology. “I'm just trying to look out for your-”

 

“Well don't,” cut in Yuuri. “And I don't mean to be rude but I'm too tired to make conversation right now, so I'd really appreciate it if you would just…” he trailed off, pupils suddenly dilating, a hot flush creeping across his body. “Oh…”

 

“Is something wrong?” asked Victor, a wicked smile on his face. The flood of pheromones he'd been sending in his direction were finally taking effect it seemed. “You look rather flushed.”

 

“I'm fine,” gasped Yuuri, trying to hold himself together as he shakily stood up. “Actually can you tell Yuri that I'll see him later. I think I need to, oh fuck!” he cursed, as his knees buckled, sending him sprawling on the floor. 

 

“Oh my,” said Victor, slowly standing up and walking towards him, like a lion surveying a wounded gazelle. “Looks like the poor little omega needs help after all. I’m disappointed, Yuuri. After all that talk about how you can take care of yourself, this is really quite sad to watch.”

 

“Shut up,” gritted out Yuuri, eyes flashing with anger. “I know what you’re doing.”

 

“I don’t recall doing anything that could cause this. Please, elaborate for me,” said Victor with a mock innocence that almost seemed real. 

 

“Your scent, you bastard!”

 

“Ah,” breathed Victor. “I hope you don’t blame me for that. It’s not like I can control it with such an enticing omega in front of me. I’m sure you’ll be able to pull yourself together. If not, well… I consider myself quite a charitable man.” Victor’s smile widened as he crouched down in front of him. “I’m always willing to help a poor omega in need.” he said, fingers brushing the other’s jaw. 

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he realized what Victor was saying. “Fuck off,” he spat, flinching away from the other’s hand. “Don’t touch me- ah!” he broke off with a gasp as a wave of heat rolled through him, his hole now wet with slick. 

 

And of course, Victor noticed immediately. “Oh Yuuri,” he murmured, breathing in his amplified scent. “I didn’t realize I’d have such an effect on you. Lusting after your boyfriend’s father, my my. What would Yura think?”

 

“Get lost,” panted Yuuri, eyes screwed shut as his insides began throbbing painfully with heat. “It’s biology, it doesn’t mean anything.”

 

“I don’t know,” hummed Victor. “You may say one thing but your scent certainly says another.”

 

“I don’t care what you think you’re hearing!” shouted Yuuri, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palms as the pain got worse. “Call Yura for me! Please!” he begged, tears beginning to well in his soft brown eyes. “I.. I-ah, oh god! I need him here now!”

 

Instead of the wave of sympathy that Victor expected to wash through him at the sight of Yuuri’s pleading gaze, his body was taken over by a sensation of a very different sort. “I could do that.” he said. “But I don’t think you want me to, do you? No, a greedy little omega like you could never be satisfied with a beta. You need a knot don’t you? I bet your tight little cunt is positively aching for one.”

 

“You don’t know shit,” spat Yuuri, trying to ignore the way a burst of slick escaped him at Victor’s filthy words. “I’ve never needed one before and I don’t need one now,”

 

Victor raised an eyebrow, “So you’ve never had one then?” he questioned. Could it be that the delectable omega before him was not only in heat, but had also never been knotted before? The thought seemed to good to be true. Of course, that made perfect sense. Didn’t Yura mention that he was Yuuri’s first boyfriend? 

 

Yuuri looked away, further confirming Victor’s thoughts. 

 

At that revelation, the alpha within him began to rise, demanding that he claim the defenceless omega before him. A growl escaped his lips and before he knew what was happening he found himself pinning Yuuri down with his body, brushing his hardened cock between the other’s thighs. Yuuri could only lie there frozen in shock, an intoxicating mix of panic and something that felt scarily close to arousal ravaging his system. 

 

“You know you want this Yuuri,” murmured Victor, nosing down his neck. “Stop wasting our time and just submit.”

 

Yuuri sobbed, eyes scrunched shut as he lay defenceless under the dominating alpha. “V-Victor please, just call Yura for me, I won’t tell him anything, just please-,”

 

“Oh Yuuri,” said Victor. “I could almost believe that you don’t want this. But think for a minute won’t  you? I could call Yura and leave you here in pain that I’m pretty sure will get unbearable in time. Or…” his eyes glinted. “I could help you out a bit, just to take the edge off. Yura doesn’t need to know, and even if he did, I’m sure he would understand. Think about it Yuuri. It’ll be over before you know it. Or would you rather just suffer?” he asked, pressing down on Yuuri’s spasming abdomen, making him scream. 

 

“Victor please I-”

 

“I don’t want to hear another word from you unless it’s your decision, Yuuri. But be quick about it. An unmated alpha so close to an omega in heat? Who knows what might happen?”

 

Yuuri sobbed, wanting nothing more than for his Yuri to come bursting in to save him. But he knew that wasn’t going to happen, as far away as he was. He swallowed, eyes flitting away from Victor’s penetrative gaze. “I…” he trailed off, a stab of guilt stopping his words. What would Yura say if he knew? Betraying him like this…. Was he really someone who would do that? 

 

Yuuri’s thoughts were scattered as his insides cramped, making him cry out. His heats were bad normally but now, aggravated by Victor’s pheromones, he felt like he was about to pass out from the pain. 

 

“ _ I’m so sorry Yura _ .” he thought to himself, blinking away the tears from his eyes. Taking a deep breath he said, voice barely above a whisper, “Victor,  need you to, oh god it hurts! I need you to help me. Please!”

 

Victor inhaled deeply, Yuuri’s scent now tinged with the sweetest desperation. It felt like his most forbidden desires were being presented to him on a silver platter, begging him to indulge. The sliver of guilt within him evaporated, leaving nothing but unbridled lust. “Since you asked so nicely,” he said before slamming the other down against the floor, his nose buried in his neck. 

 

“Wait,” said Yuuri, stopping Victor’s hands as he quickly undid the other’s shirt. “Promise me two things” he sniffed. “Promise me that Yura will never find out about this.”

 

“I don’t know,” murmured Victor, teeth edging around the omega’s enlarged scent glands. “He’s a smart boy, he might figure it out himself, especially if I-”

 

“Either fucking make that promise, or I’ll start screaming right now. Don’t think you want assault charges pressed against you, do you?”   

 

“Alright, alright, I promise,” said Victor quickly. “What’s else, dear one?”

 

“Don’t you dare fucking knot me.”

 

Victor smiled. Oh how naive of the little omega to think that he’d even consider that. “Of course not.” he lied, brushing his hair away from his sweat covered forehead. “Don’t be silly Yuuri, I’d never do that. Now, will you let me take care of this for you?”

 

Yuuri let out a noise that was close to a sob as he nodded, guilt eating away at him even as another wave of torturous heat wracked through him. 

 

“Good omega,” purred Victor, stroking the other’s hair. “No need to worry, little one. I’ll make you enjoy this.” 

 

Before Yuuri could retort, Victor sealed their lips together in a rough claiming kiss. This was very different from the gentle soft kisses he shared with Yura. His boyfriend, amid all his angsty bluster was really a sap deep down and he loved holding him close and whispering sweet nothings into his ear while sharing soft tender kisses that had them both panting into each others mouths as they sloppily ground their fronts against each other, betraying their inexperience. 

 

But Victor…. Victor was a whole other story. If Yura’s kisses were made of summer and bubblegum, Victor’s were made of thunder and fire. Harsh and precise, each press of his lips were as sharp as a brand against his skin. His teeth nipped at Yuuri’s lips, his tongue forcefully entering his mouth like it belonged there, licking at his walls and drawing the sweetest cries from him. The heat licking at Yuuri’s core grew ever more intense at the rough treatment, only now the flames were pleasurable rather than painful. As much as he didn’t want this, his body clearly needed it, the alphas pheromones now soothing the ravaging fever wracking his body. 

 

With the omega finally pliant beneath him, Victor was in heaven, taking his time as he enjoyed the feast laid out for him. Hands slipping down, he peeled off the other’s sweat soaked shirt, exposing him to the cool air of the room, before doing the same to his own. Yuuri whined, hands coming up to hide himself away from the alpha’s hungry gaze, but Victor wasn’t having any of that. Growling, he pulled his hands away, pinning them to his sides in a vice like grip as he surveyed the omega’s chest. And oh, it was exactly how he’d imagined. Soft, with little pockets of pudge around his hips that Victor simply wanted to spend the rest of his days worshipping. And his nipples, oh  _ god _ . Pink and peaked, practically begging for Victor’s mouth upon them…. How could he resist?

 

Yuuri squealed as Victor’s lips latched onto the right nub, his fingers coming up to play with the other. His nipples had always been sensitive, even the soft fabric of his shirts proving too much for him on days close to his heat. And now, with Victor’s talented mouth on them? He stood no chance, immobilized as pleasure coursed through him, each brush of Victor’s tongue sending sparks straight down to his straining cock and leaking hole. 

 

“So sensitive,” murmured Victor around his mouthful. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d never been touched here before. Does Yura do-”

 

“Shut up!” spat Yuuri, the sound of his boyfriend’s name on Victor’s lips aggravating him. “Don’t you dare say his name.”

 

“Testy,” laughed Victor, adoring the furious look on Yuuri’s face. “All right, darling. I won’t if it makes you happy. Now just let me take care of you, ok?”

 

Before Yuuri could say anything, Victor’s lips were around his nipple once more, his clever tongue working the little bud into full hardness. His hands cupped at Yuuri’s chest, pushing his pectorals together as much as he could, trying to imagine how they’d look heavy with milk.  Oh how he wished Yuuri was pregnant and lactating, his chest soft and pillowy, with milk dripping from him directly into Victor’s waiting mouth. The thought made him moan, the vibrations heavy against Yuuri’s sensitive skin.    
  
“Oh,” he murmured,despite himself.  “More, oh god, more.”

 

Victor was only too happy to oblige, mouth moving down Yuuri’s body, following the trail of his scent to the hidden source between his legs. Stopping at barrier of his pants, Victor growled in irritation as he quickly slid them down leaving the omega in…. Victor’s eyes widened in arousal at the sight of him, clad only in a pair of pastel pink panties, the fabric of which was almost thoroughly soaked through with his slick. 

 

“Oh Yuuri,” he said, tracing a finger around the hem. “You look beautiful like this, truly.”

 

Yuuri whimpered, his body crying out for the alpha’s touch, his words stoking the fire in his veins. “Alpha please,” he whispered, not entirely sure what he was saying. 

 

A spark danced behind Victor’s eyes as his inner alpha surfaced. “Yuuri,” he growled, shoving the omega’s legs apart. “Do you have any idea what you do to me, dear one?” he whispered, head ducking down between his thighs. “Your voice…. “ he broke off with a shudder. Gripping his quivering thighs, he couldn’t hold back a moan at the sight of what lay between them, practically visible through the slick soaked cotton. 

 

His patience for clothes gone, Victor hooked his fingers into the waistband of the panties before ripping the thin cotton off him, leaving Yuuri bare and shivering, thighs clenched tightly together as his cheeks turned flame red.

 

“Come now Yuuri,” said Victor, a predatory glint in his eyes. “There’s really no need for all this false modesty. I can smell how much you want this, remember? Now just relax and let me see what you’re hiding between those pretty thighs, hm?” 

 

Yuuri’s heat weakened body was no match against Victor’s alpha strength and his thighs were quickly spread apart, fully exposing his pink dripping cunt. Licking his lips, Victor slid down Yuuri’s body so that his face was level with it. “My my,” he breathed, mesmerized by the way the sensitive flesh twitched. “I should have known you’d be pretty down here too. I hope you don’t mind, Yuuri, but I fully intend on having a little taste.”

 

“Wha-ahh!” Yuuri squealed as Victor promptly buried his face between his legs, tongue sliding across his aching clit. Fingers digging into the plush meat of his thighs, Victor pulled his hips closer to his face, wanting nothing more than to be surrounded by Yuuri because honestly, fuck breathing. Unable to help himself, he inhaled deeply, nose buried between Yuuri’s folds. Yuuri pulled at his hair and tried to shut his legs, mortified by Victor’s unrestrained actions. His actions were fruitless however, as Victor easily overpowered him, spreading his thighs apart as he worshipped his sopping cunt with his tongue. And oh the taste of him was even better than he could have imagined, each drop like fireworks on his taste buds. Lapping at the slick gushing from him was akin to a religious experience, each drop sweeter than ambrosia, Victor could never get enough. Slipping his tongue inside, he dragged it around Yuuri’s warm channel, his cock throbbing at the thought of being buried within it. 

 

“V-Victor,” gasped Yuuri as he pulled at his hair, legs trembling. “S-Stop please! It’s too much, I-ngh!” he broke off as Victor took his clit in-between his lips and sucked on the sensitive little nub. 

 

“There’s no need to be shy, precious one,” laughed Victor as he pulled back too drink in Yuuri’s debauched expression, fingers now rubbing against his clit furiously. “You’re absolutely delicious, I could have you for dinner every day. Oh imagine that, me coming home after work and just seeing you in all dolled up for me in a nice dress on the kitchen table with your legs spread and your pretty wet pussy on display. That sounds absolutely divine does it not?”  

 

Yuuri let out a sob as he shook his head rapidly, a familiar sensation building deep within his core, only now it was amplified in a way he’d never felt before. “Too much, too much!” he cried, hips unconsciously canting upwards. 

 

Victor merely smirked, loving the way the proper little omega was unravelling so quickly under his hands and mouth. And to think, he hadn’t even used his cock yet. “Don’t be like that, darling.” he said, mouth descending on him once more. “Let yourself go.” he breathed against the quivering flesh before taking his clit between his teeth and lightly scraping his teeth against the overstimulated nerves. 

 

Yuuri screamed, the remnants of reluctance finally fizzling out as he lost control. Hands fisting in Victor’s hair, he ground against his face shamelessly, crying out as his clever tongue took him to heaven. Victor could hardly breathe, pressed up so firmly against Yuuri’s pussy with his cocklet brushing against his reading glasses, and he loved it! This was what Yuuri clearly craved, even as he buried this aching need deep down inside him, too shy to seek out any relief. Well, he needn’t worry about that now, Victor would make sure he’d never want for anything, especially not when it came to the realms of pleasure. 

 

Yuuri; could only whimper at the onslaught of Victor’s tongue as he laved it over every part of his cunt, eating him out like he was his last meal. And if Victor had to choose a final indulgence to partake in, Yuuri’s essence would definitely be the first thing on his mind. 

 

As Yuuri’s cries got louder and louder, Victor refused to let up, ignoring his now aching jaw in favour of sending Yuuri flying off that mythical edge he so craved. And oh, was he close if the way his needy hole clenched around Victor’s tongue was any indication. Spurred on, Victor wrapped Yuuri’s legs around his head firmly, enjoying the way his powerful thighs squeezed him as Yuuri lost himself to pleasure. 

 

“Vic- Victor! Victor, please stop I’m gonna-

 

“Why would I stop now, little one?” murmured Victor against his hole, fingers sliding against his clit. “I want you to cum for me, Yuuri. And don’t worry,” he paused and Yuuri felt him smirk. “I want you all over my face.”

 

All it took was Victor’s whispered words and his talented fingers rubbing his clit for Yuuri to coast over the edge, body convulsing as his orgasm hit him. He cried out, pulling at Victor’s hair harshly as he screamed his way through it, legs kicking out uncontrollably as his cocklet spurted ribbons of white on his belly. Confusion flitted through him as he felt something splashing against his quivering thighs, only to be ignored as Victor’s mouth took him higher again and again. 

 

Victor felt like he got a little glimpse of heaven as Yuuri’s eyes rolled back in his head, his pretty little pussy squirting like a damn hose. His fluids covered what felt like every inch of his face, the lenses of his glasses now marred with little drops of Yuuri’s essence. As Yuuri’s orgasm faded and little overstimulated whines left his lips, Victor pulled back, licking his lips as he took in the masterpiece that was post-orgasm Yuuri. 

 

As Yuuri managed to regain control of his faculties, he took in the Alpha’s soaked face. Did he do that? Feeling the wet spot beneath him, he stared at Victor, a mix of shame and disbelief coursing through him.

 

'Ah look at what you've done," said Victor taking off his stained glasses and waving them in front of Yuuri who went crimson at the sight of his fluids dripping down the once clear lenses. "Oh no need to be embarrassed, little one." laughed Victor. "Seeing you lose control like that was well worth it. Things like this can be cleaned, after all. I'm more sorry about wasting such a precious gift. I'd better remedy that, shouldn't I?" he smirked, bringing them to his mouth and laving his tongue over the lenses, eyes fluttering shut at the lingering taste.

 

“D-Don’t that’s-” stammered Yuuri, mortified at Victor’s lewd actions. 

 

“Oh, is the dirty little omega all shy now?” laughed Victor airily as he placed his now licked clean glasses back on his face. “After that display I don’t think there’s much you don’t want me to do to you, dear one. And that’s a good thing because I don’t plan on letting you go anytime soon.”

 

“But, Yura!” protested Yuuri. “He could come back and-”

 

“You just let me worry about that,” hushed Victor, nibbling at Yuuri’s scent gland. The antsy little omega didn’t yet need to know that he had no intention of honoring his earlier promise. He’d learn to see things Victor’s way soon enough, he was sure. “Now come , time for you understand what being fucked really means.”

 

Ignoring Yuuri’s protestations, Victor once again sealed their lips together, swallowing his muffled cries. The heat that had been momentarily sated, started building in this core once more, his hole clenching around nothing as his body begged to be filled. Not wanting to deprive the little omega any longer, Victor hastily undid his belt and shoved his pants and underwear down, releasing his throbbing cock. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the sight, tongue unconsciously running over his swollen lips as he took in his sheer size. 

 

“Like what you see?” asked Victor, spreading precum down his shaft slowly. 

 

Yuuri barely heard him, unable to look away. Fuck, was that thing supposed to fit inside him? It couldn’t have been less than 11 inches now, fully hard and glistening with precum. Yura had been just over half his size and even that felt like a lot already. 

 

“Don’t worry dear one,” said Victor, seeing the mounting fear in Yuuri’s eyes. “You’ll enjoy this, I promise.”

 

Yuuri whimpered as Victor spread his thighs once more, positioning his cock between his lips, just nudging at his hole. “Get ready,” he said as he pushed in, the head of his cock sliding past Yuuri’s tight entrance. 

 

Yuuri gasped at the intrusion, eyes squeezed shut as Victor worked his thick length into him. It was both excruciating and exhilarating, the pain of being stretched balanced with the pleasure of finally being filled. He cried out, clinging onto Victor despite himself, nails raking across the Alpha’s back. Feeling beyond stuffed already, he looked down, jaw dropping when he realized that Victor wasn’t even halfway in yet. 

 

Gripping his hips, Victor breathed in deeply, not wanting to lose control and simply slam into the writhing omega. “Let me in, darling,” he panted, the tightness of Yuuri’s channel slaking away at his frayed self control. “You can take me, I know you can.”

 

Yuuri wailed as Victor slid in fully, his walls loosening up enough to accept him. Looking down again, he gasped at the sight of Victor’s cock just barely visible through the skin of his abdomen. His hand came down to rub at the slight bulge, eyes wide with wonder that his body even managed to take the massive length. Swallowing, he looked back up at Victor, who was watching him with barely controlled lust. 

 

“You like it, darling?” he said, voice rough with need.

 

Yuuri nodded shyly, bottom lip clenched between his teeth, fingers still rubbing over his distended abdomen. 

 

“Oh god, Yuuri,” breathed Victor, hips beginning to thrust shallowly. “You haven’t the slightest idea of how much you affect me do you? Do you know how often I’ve had to hold myself back from you? How it felt coming home to find your scent all over the house? Knowing that you were so close but so out of reach, it was unbearable. I nearly went fucking crazy, you know?” he growled, gripping his hips as his thrusts got harder. “But it was worth the wait, dear one. You’re exquisite.”

 

Yuuri could only moan, Victor’s words further drawing out his inner omega as he arched into Victor’s touch. “Victor!” he cried out, a new bout of tears, this time borne of pleasure sliding down his flushed cheeks. “Oh god please!”

 

“Shh,” soothed Victor, his length pressing up right on his sweet spot. “I’ll take care of you, don't you worry.”

 

Time seemed to blur as Victor continued fucking into him, unable to tear his eyes away. Yuuri had relinquished the remaining dregs of his self control, giving himself fully over to Victor as pleasure consumed him. Slick dripped from him freely, bursts of it gushing out of him each time Victor’s dick re-entered his willing body, pooling on the carpet beneath.his eyes were glassy, glazed over with the need for more, even as Victor slammed into him.

 

Victor could feel his knot growing, the bulb of it rubbing against Yuuri’s entrance with each thrust. It wouldn’t be long now until it caught, tying them both together as Victor’s seed filled him. Growling at the mental image, Victor increased his pace, locking Yuuri's ankles around the small of his back as he pounded into him mercilessly. He almost laughed, thinking back to Yuuri’s adamant words against being knotted. With the way the little thing was wailing around his cock, it would be stupid to think that he was serious! No, it was just propriety that made him say that! He needed a knot, wanted it, Victor was sure. And maybe just maybe, his seed would take, and the sweet thing would get all round and big with his child, binding him to Victor for the rest of their lives… They’d be such a beautiful family, a model household for all to see!

 

“Yuuri, oh god, Yuuri,” he breathed, mind assaulted with visions of their possible future together. No, there was no way he was going to let it slip through his fingers, not when it was so close! His goal seared firmly in his mind, he gripped Yuuri’s hips hard enough to bruise the soft flesh as he brought himself closer and closer to his climax, animalistic grunts dripping from his lips. 

 

Yuuri fared no better, his own climax barrelling towards him with Victor’s length punishing his insides in the sweetest way. He howled with each thrust, nails digging into the flesh of Victor’s back, marking him with long red scratch marks, the pain of which Victor relished. But even through the haze of lust that surrounded him, the feeling of Victor’s engorged knot just barely slipping out of him with each thrust made him start.

 

“Victor!” he shouted, arms coming up to push the alpha away. “Y-Your knot, take it out! Ah- you promised!”

 

Victor could only smile, the sight of the omega’s pitiful attempts at pushing him off him was oddly endearing in a way. “Oh Yuuri, you didn’t really expect me to have you like this and not give you my knot, hm?” he said, punctuating his sentence with a sharp thrust. 

 

“No no, please no Victor!” begged Yuuri, even as pleasured cries slipped out between his words. “I-I could get pregnant, and-”

 

“Exactly,” growled Victor, blood running even hotter after hearing those words. “Don’t you want my pups, Yuuri? Don’t you want to be split on my knot?”

 

Yuuri shook his head furiously, mouthing the word ‘no’ over and over again, even as his traitorous omega body responded to Victor’s words with crushing enthusiasm, slick pouring out from between his legs. 

 

“That’s it, so wet for me, my omega” grinned Victor, even as he felt his climax approaching. “Now, cum for me, Yuuri,” he growled, hand coming down to rub at his clit furiously. “Cum on my knot.”

 

With a well aimed thrust at Yuuri’s sweet spot, the omega wailed as his climax hit him, body convulsing as he was consumed by pleasure in its purest form. Enraptured by the sight, Victor thrust into Yuuri’s body once more, feeling his engorged knot finally catch. The feeling of his cock locked into Yuuri’s body was truly indescribable and it wasn’t a second later until Victor’s own climax hit and his seed began spilling into him. 

 

As his high faded and Yuuri managed to gain back at least some control of his faculties, his exhausted expression morphed into one of pure horror. 

 

“Victor!” he shouted, eyes filled with anger. “Get the fuck out of me right now or I swear to God I’ll-”

 

“You’ll what?” asked Victor, voice laced with undeserved innocence. “Looks like someone never paid attention in biology. We’ll be stuck together for a little while now, Yuuri so we should make the best of it, right?” he smirked, ducking down to nip at his neck.

 

“Don’t touch me!” snarled Yuuri, pushing his head away. Looking down, he gasped at the sight of his slightly distended stomach, feeling the warm rush of Victor’s cum deep in his abdomen as his cock pumped it into him. “Fuck!” he shouted, fury and fear flowing through his veins. “Fuck fuck fuck!”

 

“Language, Yuuri,” admonished Victor. “Really, you’re starting to take after Yura-”

 

“Shut up!” screamed Yuuri through tearful eyes. “Don’t you dare say his name! Not after what you’ve done!”

 

“I gave you your first knot, Yuuri. If anything, you should be thanking me. Isn’t a knot better than whatever Yura can do for you? You deserve more than a beta, Yuuri. You need an alpha,” he said, gripping his thighs almost painfully. “You need  _ me. _ ”

 

“You’re fucking crazy. I don’t need you and I never will and as soon as you can get the fuck off me, I’m leaving. I never want to see or hear from you again, Victor.”

 

“What are you talking about?” asked Victor, annoyed. “You don’t need to pretend anymore, Yuuri. You want to be mine, don’t you?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened and he let out a bitter laugh despite himself. “What? You thought that I actually wanted you? Is that why…” he trailed off as, realization dawning in his eyes as all the puzzle pieces fitted together in his brain. “Oh god.” he said. “You really are delusional aren’t you? I’m not yours nor will I ever be, Victor. I love Yura, remember? And you’re nothing compared to him!”

 

Anger flashed behind Victor’s eyes at the omega’s words. “You fucking slut,” he hissed, pinning Yuuri’s hands to the floor. “You led me on, didn’t you? Don’t even try to deny it. All your shy glances and little hints, your scent practically crying out for mw to claim you… all of it was to just tease me, wasn’t it? Are you that cruel, Yuuri?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” insisted Yuuri. “It’s not my fault that you got carried away with your own fucked up fantasies! Now get the fuck off me!”

 

Victor growled, squeezing his captive wrists painfully. “You don’t seem to understand the situation you’re in, Yuuri. After all you’ve put me through, I fully intend to take what is mine.

And after giving me this much, it would be beyond cruel of you to change your mind.” he said lowly, tone almost a growl. “Now stop playing around or I’ll be forced to do something I’ll regret.”

 

“You can’t!” whispered Yuuri, panic in his eyes. “I’ll tell everyone and-”

 

“And what?” cut in Victor sharply. “Like anyone’s gonna listen to an unbonded omega like you, especially after you’ve already been knotted. You consented Yuuri, remember that?”

 

“It wasn’t me, it was-”   
  


“Let me guess, it was your heat?” finished Victor. “Oh no Yuuri, you don’t get to do that. Not after all you’ve done already. And even so,” his smile widened. “I don’t think your heat’s over yet, now is it?”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in fear, knowing that his body was a ticking time bomb at this point. “Victor please-”

 

“Oh how i love the way you say my name,” sighed Victor, sending out another wave of pheromones, making Yuuri whimper. “Almost as much as I love saying yours. Yuuri. Yuuri, Yuuri,  _ my Yuuri.  _ I wish you’d stop trying to deny me, dear one. Can’t you see that we’re simply meant to be? You might think I’m a monster now but know that before I met you I’d never have done anything like this. I was a good person, Yuuri, I’m not too proud to say that. But then I met you and I just…. You drive me crazy, love. And now I’ll do whatever I have to in order to keep you with me.”

 

Yuuri could only sob, eyes scrunched shut as he tried to escape the hopelessness of his situation. And to make matters worse, he could feel a familiar heat rising, a fresh wave of slick beginning to trickle down his thigh.

 

Feeling it drip onto his skin, Victor looked down, an almost deranged grin on his face. “My my, did my words affect you so, little one?” he asked. 

 

“No no no, oh god,” Yuuri whined, pain beginning to claw up his abdomen again, his body reacting harshly to being so near an eager alpha. “Victor please stop it, I can’t take anymore-”

 

“Oh I’m positive that you can. And you will,” said Victor, a dark shadow behind his clear blue eyes. “But since you insist on being difficult, I’m going to do what you want.” Getting up, he left the omega on the floor, whimpering in pain. “You wanted me to stop? Fine then, I won’t touch you until you beg me for it, Yuuri. How long do you think that’ll take?”

 

“Victor-” gasped Yuuri, eyes beginning to glass over as fire tore through him. “It hurts!”

 

“I’m sure,” said Victor coolly, even as his spent cock began to rise at the sight of Yuuri writhing in pain. “You know how to stop it, Yuuri. It worked before, didn’t it?”

 

Yuuri screamed in agony, fingers clutching at the carpet as he tried to collect his scattered thoughts. He didn’t want to give in, he really didn’t. Especially not to that bastard of an alpha, standing there gloating over him. But his body wasn’t really giving him a choice in the matter, his insides cramping so painfully, black spots were appearing in the corners of his vision. 

 

“Please,” he whispered, hating how broken he sounded. 

 

“Please what, slut?” 

 

“Oh god,” whimpered Yuuri, the dominance in Victor’s tone, further drawing out the omega within him. “Please fuck me, Victor.” he repeated, looking up at him with tears in his chocolate coloured eyes. “Please… I need you.”

 

The moment those words left his lips, Victor was gone. Heart pounding, he scooped Yuuri up in his arms, and carried him upstairs, intending on knotting the little thing in a proper bed this time, rather than on the floor like an animal. But as they passed by Yuri’s door, Victor’s feet came to a stop. How often had Yura fucked him there, oblivious to the fact that Victor heard each of Yuuri’s desperate cries? The memory made him growl, red seeping into his vision at the thought of his son taking what clearly belonged to him. Yura needed to know that Yuuri was off limits now and the stain of his hands on his beloved needed to be rubbed clean. And he knew just how to do that. 

 

Opening the door, Victor threw Yuuri down onto the leopard print covered bed, ignoring his panicked protestations as he climbed on him. 

 

“Victor we can’t!” he hissed, pushing him away. “Not here, please!”

 

“Oh dear one, I’d much rather claim you in my own bed but unfortunately,” Victor caught and pinned Yuuri’s flailing arms to the mattress. “Dear Yura needs to know you’re mine now. This should remind him.”

 

“Why do you hate him so much!? He’s your son!”

 

“You misunderstand Yuuri. I don't hate him, how could I? But the two of you have proven to be rather oblivious at times and this should send a pretty clear signal I should think. And you know how spirited he can get. He might try to take you away from me, imagine that? But fucking you here in his own bed? That should break that spirit quite nicely, hm?”

 

“You're a monster,” muttered Yuuri, venom dripping from his words.  

 

“You’ll learn to see things my way one day Yuuri, I’m sure. Now, hold on little one. I don’t plan to hold back this time. 

 

With that, Victor plunged his entire length back into Yuuri’s inviting entrance, making the omega scream. Oh god, the feeling of Yuuri’s walls, now coated with his cum, was almost too much for him. He fucked into him mercilessly, his surroundings turning into a blur as all he could focus on was Yuuri, Yuuri,  _ Yuuri.  _

 

It wasn’t long before he felt his knot begin to pull at Yuuri’s greedy walls, the omega beneath him squirming as he begged for it, eyes filled with nothing but animalistic need. Yuuri’s chest glistened with his own pearly release The sheets below were soaked, both with Yuuri’s slick and the cum that dripped out of his pussy, pooling together to form a mess that no amount of detergent would ever be able to remove. Good, thought Victor viciously. Let this be a message to Yura that Yuuri was his now! 

 

But claiming him in this manner… it was nowhere near enough was it? No he needed more! If Yuuri were to slip through his fingers, he would never be able to forgive himself! Victor’s eyes fluttered up to Yuuri’s unblemished neck, bared ever so sweetly for him. 

 

The pieces fit together in his brain almost instantaneously. 

 

Yanking Yuuri’s head back by the hair, Victor nosed down his neck, teeth ghosting over the skin there. 

 

“V-Victor?” slurred Yuuri, too drunk with pleasure to speak clearly. “Wha-?”

 

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” whispered Victor. “But you’ll thank me for this one day.”

 

Yuuri’s eyes shot open in absolute horror. “No! Vict-!”   
  
His words were cut off as Victor’s teeth sunk into the flesh of his neck, sending a wave of sharp pain through him, making him scream. 

 

“Oh Yuuri,” groaned Victor against his bloodied skin, his knot catching on him once again. “My love, you’re truly mine now.”

 

Yuuri sobbed, the pain quickly replaced by a rush of euphoria, his body reacting positively to the forced bonding although his mind felt like it was breaking. He opened his mouth, but nothing but a slurred attempt at Victor’s name left his lips as the alphas fingers brought him over the edge once again.” 

 

“My darling,” breathed Victor, stroking Yuuri’s steadily distending belly as his cock pumped another load of cum inside him. “You’re so beautiful. And mine, all mine” 

 

* * *

  
  


Time wasn’t real anymore, not to either of them at least. Yuuri lay, drunk with pleasure even as his newly made bond mark throbbed. Victor knew that the state of bliss he was in right now was temporary and the moment Yuuri’s heat broke he’d be furious. No matter, he’d take care of him when the time came. Right now, all that mattered was the fact that he’d just knotted Yuuri for the third time, or was it the fourth? Fifth maybe? The omega was a mess, bruises covering his milky skin, body covered in his own release. His belly was swollen now, Victor’s seed filling him up to the brim. There was really no way he wasn’t pregnant now, thought Victor gleefully. But his favorite part had to be the bond mark decorating his neck, still wet with blood. They were linked forever now, as soulmates should be. 

 

Yuuri stirred, his mind still fuzzy with pleasure. Blinking his big brown eyes up at Victor he looked down and gasped at the sight of his wrecked body, his skin covered with bruises and his abdomen swollen with Victor’s seed. But instead of the hurricane of verbal abuse Victor was expecting, the omega traced his fingers through the accumulated mess on his chest and brought it to his lips. 

 

“Look at what you’ve done, Victor.” he whispered, tongue licking his own spend. “You’ve ruined me.”

 

Victor could only stare, held captive by the wanton actions of his omega. Tracing his fingers up his jaw, he tilted his head up as they shared a kiss, tender this time. As temporary as this blissed out, pleasure-drunk Yuuri was, Victor was not going to waste a single second of his time with him. He had the stamina to knot him at least once more, surely-

  
  


The sound of the front door opening echoed throughout the house. 

 


	5. If you love me let me go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Please be careful, Yuuri," implored his mother as her eyes scanned over the front page. "The world isn't kind to omegas, especially not ones like you."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> He remembered trying to assure her that cases like these were extremely rare and that attitudes towards omegas were changing. He also remembered brushing her off as she voiced her concerns about him going so far away to study, despite the fact that it was his only option. Few universities in Japan accepted omegas and even those that did relegated them towards more domestic pursuits. He'd applied for an special scholarship, exclusive only to omegas and miraculously he was accepted. Downside was that he'd have to uproot to Detroit for a while, a sacrifice that Yuuri was willing to make. He couldn't stay in Hasetsu forever, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL OK I didn't plan on writing another chapter for this fic but hahah look what we have here. If you were expecting smut I'm so sorry to disappoint as this is literally nothing but angst. I thought it important to write a Yuuri POV for this verse so here we go. 
> 
> Btw, the POETIC AF ending is the work of @happy-island-5, my partner in crime when it comes to Dark Vic. Bless you for encouraging my depravity, ily!!
> 
> (A/N- I imagine that Yuuri's heat would have lasted about a week)
> 
> Angst ahoy!
> 
> (Please check the updated tags!!!)

_2 weeks later_

 

Yuuri clutched at the plastic stick with shaking hands, vision blurring as the little blue cross on it stared back at him, almost mocking in it's assuredness. '99.9% accurate!' boasted the words on the side of the boxes Victor had not so subtly left on his bed. At first he'd swept them off the duvet, kicking them under the bed as renewed panic clawed at his throat. It was a familiar feeling if nothing else. It was all he felt after all, ever since he woke up that day, covered in a mix of his and Victor's spend, body bruised and aching with seed leaking out of his incredibly sore entrance. He'd stared down at himself, unmoving even as the reality of what had happened crashed down around him.  
  
But what made him start screaming in agony was the unfamiliar mark on his neck. Clapping his palm over the freshly healed flesh, his nails dug into it as he tried to scratch it away. It was a futile effort, he knew. Bonding was permanent, a sacred act meant to be shared only by true mates. To force a bond on someone... well that was worse than murder. Yuuri read the stories, lurid tales tucked away in dollar store horror anthologies, of hapless omegas ensnared by cruel alphas, chained to them not physically but emotionally via the unassuming bond on their necks. He remembered that a few years ago, while he still with his parents in Hasetsu, how the papers were plastered with the story of a forced bonding case over in Tokyo. The only reason it was found out was because the omega had killed himself a few days after, unable to deal with the shame and pain of being so intimately connected with his rapist.  
  
_"Please be careful, Yuuri," implored his mother as her eyes scanned over the front page. "The world isn't kind to omegas, especially not ones like you."_  
  
He remembered trying to assure her that cases like these were extremely rare and that attitudes towards omegas were changing. He also remembered brushing her off as she voiced her concerns about him going so far away to study, despite the fact that it was his only option. Few universities in Japan accepted omegas and even those that did relegated them towards more domestic pursuits. He'd applied for an special scholarship, exclusive only to omegas and miraculously he was accepted. Downside was that he'd have to uproot to Detroit for a while, a sacrifice that Yuuri was willing to make. He couldn't stay in Hasetsu forever, after all.  
  
Things went well, or at least better than expected. He didn't have a lot of friends due to his reserved nature but that was to be expected. What he didn't expect was the grumpy blond beta he sat next to in Intro to Public Relations to ask him out, all the while blushing furiously. He accepted, and somewhere along the way, feelings bloomed. Yura was kind, sweet and remarkably shy at times despite his prickly nature. And best of all, he didn't treat him any different despite his status, snapping at people who did. Yuuri asked him about it once and he'd shrugged muttering that that was how his dad raised him.  
  
How ironic the world was sometimes.  
  
He couldn't really remember much after waking up in Victor's bed that first time, passing out again right after. He didn't know how long he was out for, only that when his eyelids finally flitted open, the sun was on the other side of the room. Looking down he saw that he had been cleaned up, his naked body now free of the fluids that had marked him earlier, though the bruises still remained. The sheets had been changed too, and a cup of hot tea was on the bedside table, as were his glasses. Quickly putting them on, he surveyed his surroundings and realized that the unfamiliar bedroom had to belong to... He swallowed, bile rising up in his throats as he remembered what the man did to him. Panic overtook him, its slimy tendrils writhing around him like a nest of snakes. He had to leave! Right now, before he came back.  
  
Throwing the duvet off him, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed despite the pain shooting up his thighs and abdomen. Gritting his teeth, he tried to stand but it wasn't a second later until his weakened body came crashing down. He cried out in frustration, fists hitting against the floor as he tried and tried to get up, to no success.  
  
And then, to his horror, he heard a familiar voice calling out his name, followed by hurried steps up the stairs.    
  
"Yuuri!" came a panicked voice as the door opened to reveal the last person he wanted to see. "Darling, what's wrong?" he said, running over and kneeling by his prone form. "Did you fall off the bed? You need rest, my love. You can't strain yourself too much so soon after your heat."  
  
He remembered slapping his hands away and trying to get up and run, just run he didn't fucking care where, so long as he was far far away from him. But as soon as he tried, his traitorous knees buckled from under him, sending him sprawling on the hard floor. Victor had tsked before putting him back on the bed, carrying his struggling form as easily as one would a rag doll.  
  
"Shh shh, don't fret, my love." he whispered, pressing kisses to Yuuri's temple. "I know you must be confused right now, but don't worry, everything will be alright. Just sleep now, darling."  
  
"No!" protested Yuuri, sick of his honeyed words. "Don't act like you don't know what you did to me! Where's Yura?"  
  
Victors warm eyes had narrowed at that, turning hard as flint. "Yura?" he said softly. "Why on earth would he be here? Don't you remember? You broke his heart, after all."  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about ?" said Yuuri, desperately trying to piece together the heat fuzzed memories he had of the past few days.  
  
"Oh I don't suppose you can then." smiled Victor. "Well, to put it bluntly, our dear Yura walked in on you taking my knot with a fresh bond on your neck. Oh you should have seen his face, the poor thing was heartbroken." laughed Victor. "As much as I love you Yuuri, you really can be quite cruel. It would have been so much simpler if you'd just ended things with him before seducing me you know? But I do suppose it's my fault too. I just couldn't wait anymore, forgive me, sweet one."  
  
Yuuri stifled a sob as the memory became clearer. Yura, his beloved Yura, opening the door and crying out in grief as he saw what lay within. Yuuri remembered reaching out for him, trying to explain that no no it really was not what it looked like, to please save him! But as soon as he had appeared, Yura was gone, nothing but the open door left to indicate that he was even there at all.  
  
"No no no," he whispered, not wanting to believe it. "No this can't be happening,"  
  
"Oh but it is," laughed Victor. "I know, it feels like a dream, doesn't it? Having you here with me like this." He pressed kiss to his cheek. "As my mate, no less," he murmured, gently touching his bond mark.  
  
"Don't you fucking touch me!" snarled Yuuri, slapping Victor's hand away. "I'm not your mate!"  
  
Withdrawing it Victor sighed. "You're tired." he said simply. "That's the only reason I can think of why you're acting like this. Get some rest, I'll bring you some dinner in an hour. You're going to need all the strength you can get, especially now that you're eating for two." he said, rubbing his hand over Yuuri's stomach.  
  
Yuuri blinked, confused. "What are you...." he trailed off as the chilling realization hit him.  
  
"Mmhm," smiled Victor. "I know it's still too early to say but I have a good feeling about this, Yuuri. I could feel how fertile you were just from your scent alone. There's no way my seed didn't take."  
  
Yuuri was consumed by horror, unable to do much more than whimper. "No no no, please no," he said, eyes glassy with tears.  
  
"Shhh, I know you're frightened," soothed Victor. "But I did this for our own good, lyubov moya. We'll be so happy with our child, Yuuri, can't you see it? We'll be a perfect family, just the three of us. And maybe more in the future, hm?"  
  
The thought of a future chained to the monster next to him was what broke the floodgates holding Yuuri’s tears back. He sobbed and sobbed as tortured screams were wrenched from his throat, the pain unlike anything he'd ever felt before. Through it all,  Victor held him close and rubbed his back all the while thinking what silly little creatures omegas were.

* * *

Dragging his consciousness back to the present, Yuuri once again stared at the stick of plastic in his hand. He wanted to deny it, even as the signs began rearing their ugly heads. And of course Victor noticed. He would never forget the look of utter joy on the alphas face as he awoke suddenly one night, rushing to the bathroom to dry heave over the toilet. But even still he pushed all thoughts of it from his mind, refusing to even think about it until he had to. This continued on until the pregnancy tests appeared and a little voice inside his head began urging him to at least check. It might be nothing after all. Anyone going through the hell he was in would definitely experience nausea from time to time, right? 

  
Maybe, but at least for him, things weren't that simple.  
  
He didn't know how long he sat there, eyes staring at the gleaming tiles until their subtle floral patterning had burned into his eyes. He heard the front door opening, accompanied by the solid footsteps he'd all but memorized by now. He knew that Victor would find him soon, and yet he couldn't even muster the energy to move. Was the bathroom door even locked? Yuuri didn't think so.  
  
Sure enough, it wasn't 2 minutes later before Victor walked in, calling out his name. His eyes went straight to the test still clutched in his grasp, widening in apprehension as he knelt down.  
  
"My love," he whispered, tracing a hand down his cheek. "Do you have something to tell me?"  
  
His mouth dry, Yuuri passed him the test, hand shaking uncontrollably as he did so.  
  
"Oh," gasped Victor softly, taking in the result. "Oh Yuuri, my darling. You're-"  
  
"Victor." said Yuuri softly, his voice hoarse.  
  
"What is it, my dear? Are you tired? Hungry? Have your cravings started already?"  
  
Yuuri felt ice travel up his spine as his yet unasked plea felt heavy on his tongue. He'd understand, wouldn't he? As twisted as he was, he surely wouldn't subject him to something like this? Not after all he had done already. There had to be at least a scrap of mercy found inside that fetid soul of his.  
  
Taking a deep breath Yuuri whispered. "I- I want an abortion."  
  
It was Victor's turn to freeze then, the earlier warmth in his chest quickly turning into ice at Yuuri's words. "What?" he said, sure that he'd misheard. "My love, what are you-"  
  
"I want an abortion, Victor," repeated Yuuri, louder this time. "I... I can't do this. Please don't make me go through with this, please! You say that you love me, don't you? Then please, give me this one thing, I'm begging you."  
  
Victor remained silent, his expression hard as stone for a moment before softening once more. "Ah," he said. "I've heard about this. It's alright, Yuuri. What you're feeling is perfectly normal. I read that if an fertile omega goes through a heat and gets bred in a short period of time, their hormone levels can go a little crazy and-"  
  
"Stop doing that!" shouted Yuuri, making Victor stop, shocked. "Stop trying to explain away everything I'm feeling and fucking listen for once! I don't want this. I never asked for this! And after taking away everything that was important to me, after chaining me to you with this," he spat, pointing at his bond. "Giving me this small mercy is the least you could do."  
  
Victor blinked, confused. "I... I don't understand, Yuuri. This child is a symbol of our love," he said tentatively reaching out a hand to rub his belly. "How could you destroy it over mere worries? Only a monster would do something like that. Now come, stop being silly and let's get you up-"  
  
Yuuri slapped his hands away and looked at him, eyes blazing with fury. "The only monster I see here is standing right in front of me" he snarled, pure hatred dripping from his words. "When are you going to get it into your head that I don't love you and I'd rather die than carry your child! You might have trapped me here, Victor but know that though you've taken my body, you'll never have my heart. That will always always belong to Yura!"  
  
The brief flash of euphoria Yuuri felt at his outburst quickly came to an end as Victor's palm connected with his cheek loudly. The echo of the slap seemed to bounce off the bathroom walls over and over again, only to be followed by an unbearable silence, broken only by Yuuri's whimpering as Victor looked at his hand in shock.  
  
"Oh god..." he whispered, lowering it as he inched closer to the sobbing omega. "Yuuri, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, I don't know what came over me." Self hatred coursed through him. How could he have raised his hand against his beloved? True, his words were hurtful but the little thing didn't know what he was saying! He, as an Alpha should know that!  
  
"Yuuri...," he tried again. "Yuuri please, talk to me. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, my love. If I could take it back I would, you know I would. Just please, talk to me."  
  
In response, Yuuri turned his face away further, tears dripping down his sore cheek as the hopelessness of his situation consumed him.  
  
"Come," said Victor softly, picking Yuuri's unresisting body up bridal style. "Let's get you comfortable."  
  
He placed him back on the bed, tucking him under the sheets with a care that seemed so genuine, Yuuri's heart ached. In the beginning he'd thought that Victor would inevitably get bored of him and throw him out, a scenario he hoped for each and every day. But with each passing day he noticed just how deep the Alpha's "love" for him ran and it terrified him. He was too far gone, long departed from the last bastion of sanity in his mind. Now all he wanted was him, and Yuuri knew he'd stop at nothing to keep him by his side. Escape wasn't an option. A few days after his heat broke, Yuuri, in desperation, broke a window while Victor was away, and climbed out of the house, running as fast as his legs could take him. But he barely got out of the neighborhood when his bondmark began to sting, his body weakening almost instantly. Of course, how could he have forgotten. With how linked they were, there was no way he could escape. It wasn't long before he sensed Victor on his trail, the desperation he was feeling strong enough to make Yuuri gag. He found him barely an hour later, curled up in an alley, shivering. Victor had made excuses, muttering to himself that some feral Alpha probably tried to steal him away and that he needed to change the locks and windows as soon as he could. Of course the scenario of Yuuri escaping of his own accord never once crossed his mind.  
  
"There we go."  
  
Victor's voice floated in from his left, making him start.  
  
"Come here, my love." he whispered, pulling Yuuri's body flush to his own, nuzzling at his neck. Yuuri appreciated that as it meant that he could stare straight ahead at the wall, avoiding the alpha's piercing gaze.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he said against his neck, breath tickling his mark. "What I did was unforgivable."  
  
Yuuri almost laughed. After all that he'd done to him, a slap was what he considered crossing the line?  
  
"I swear to you now, that I will never raise a hand towards you again. I promise you, my love. Cross my heart."  
  
If Victor was expecting any sort of reaction from him, he was going to be disappointed. Yuuri simply stared straight ahead, body as stiff as the corpse he felt like in his arms.  
  
Victor remained undiscouraged, continuing to press soft kisses and sweet words into his skin, each feeling as painful as a brand to Yuuri. He remained limp, even as he was turned over into his back before Victor disappeared under the covers, tugging both his pants and panties down. He flinched as his thighs were spread apart, a hot tongue laving over his folds barely a moment later. Tears once again rolled down his already salt stained cheeks as his new reality came crashing down on him. And the worst part? He knew these feelings of grief were temporary. It wouldn't be long until his mind went the same way as his body, bound to the alpha below him. He'd become dependent on him, needing him almost as much as he needed air to breathe. The very thought made Yuuri sick, his sobs coming harder and harder, fingers digging into the flesh of his palms so hard he felt blood drip onto the sheets.  
  
Victor meanwhile hummed happily, pillowed between Yuuri's legs. Hearing his cries, his heart was filled with joy. His omega was so overwhelmed by pleasure he was practically sobbing. Lapping at him lazily, he savoured the taste of him, mind filled with the infinite possibilities of their life together.  
  
"You're going to be a fantastic mother, love," he murmured. "Our child is going to be so lucky to have you. I'll do whatever I can to make your life a dream, I swear it."  
  
His words went unheeded by Yuuri, his mind a million miles away by now. “Dream?” he thought to himself, a mirthless laugh escaping his dry lips. A fitting word no doubt. Because people tended to forget that nightmares- filled with veiled monsters and unspeakable heartache, are dreams too after all.

The inner turmoil in him unheeded by the alpha between his legs, his sobs filtered away into a cacophony of almost hysterical laughter, melding in dissonance with his tormentor’s pleasured groans and murmurs of a blooming love affair and fairy tale ending.

As if shattered dreams had such endings anyway. 

  



	6. But when we lay in bed, you hold me hard 'til I forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How he hated it. Him, his body, his bond, this whole goddamn fucking situation. But the hate felt good at least. The burn, the sting of it… it kept him going. 
> 
> Which was why it was so heartbreaking when he felt it change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok wow this chapter is really dark ok so please feel free to skip it if the topic of suicide bothers you!!!
> 
> Anyways, I was of two minds about including this chapter but in the end i figured why not torture Yuuri more :') I'm so sorry my boy, I swear ily. I have at least one more chapter in this verse planned but who knows, maybe more inspiration will hit me?
> 
> (TW for attempted rape, suicide)

He had no choice. It was either this or living a life chained to Victor. Waiting for his own mind to betray him was agonizing, especially as he could feel it happening little by little with each passing day.

 

Things were never remotely close to good but now Yuuri almost yearned for the early days of his torment. At least then he knew where he stood. Back then, every single fiber of his being hated the alpha by his side, wanting nothing more than to slap the smug grin he always had off his face. He tried, several times in fact, but Victor always caught his hand mid swing and effortlessly overpowered him, all the while cooing about how adorably feisty Yuuri was.

 

He hated him, he hated him, _he hated him._ That fact was what kept him going, what fueled his desire to live. That one day he might grow strong enough to fight, to wipe the stain of his existence from the world forever. He fantasized about it at night, as Victor lay sleeping next to him. How easy it would be to simply grab a knife and remove all his troubles with one quick flick of his wrist. The only thing stopping him was the wretched bond on his neck, flooding his body with hormones the moment he got too worked up, weakening him almost immediately and as a result, depositing him directly into the arms of his concerned alpha. And even if it wasn’t there, Yuuri knew he couldn’t do it. No judge would hear his case now, what more if he was found guilty of murdering his mate?

 

How he hated it. Him, his body, his bond, this whole goddamn fucking situation. But the hate felt good at least. The burn, the sting of it… it kept him going.

 

Which was why it was so heartbreaking when he felt it change.

 

It was his mistake really. Frustrated with Victor's constant presence hovering over him like a particularly disgusting insect, he grabbed his coat and snuck out in the middle of the night. Going far wasn't an option, as he'd discovered before. But right then, even a quiet walk around the neighborhood would be enough. Anything to get out of that house away from him!

 

As he walked, he felt a blanket of unease creep over him. A shiver ran down his spine and the hairs on his nape stood on end as he turned a corner. He stopped, quickly turning around only to see the street behind him empty. He cursed, shoving his hands further into his pockets as he kept walking. Was he already so fucking paranoid thanks to Victor keeping him locked up 24/7, that even walking down the street put him on high alert? Just another thing Victor took from him, he guessed.

 

His feet carried him onwards as he walked, passing by the shadowy woods that bordered the neighbourhood. The stillness of the night did nothing to alleviate the unease in Yuuri’s mind, coupled with the emptiness of the streets. Even the houses on this side were vacant, windows shuttered or boarded up. Swallowing, Yuuri decided that he’d better start heading back, his instincts screaming at him to leave. But it was too little too late as a gloved hand grabbed him from behind and dragged him to the back of the overgrown hedges.

 

Yuuri couldn’t recall much from that encounter, not even the face of his attacker. He was an alpha certainly, and drunk if the smell of his breath was any indictior. He had screamed, only for his mouth to be covered by his attacker’s own, his body pinned down against the ground. His bond mark throbbed, a searing pain emanating from it as his body rejected the touch of an alpha that was not his own. He remembered crying, begging and pleading, thinking _‘no no not again, please just kill me instead!’_ He even remembered calling out Victor’s name, his inner omega screaming for his alpha to come save him.

 

And  just as quickly as it started, it all came to a stop. The alpha was suddenly dragged off him and Yuuri’s panic fuddled mind tried to take in what was happening. Scrabbling around for his glasses, he put them on and gasped. Victor stood a few feet away with his attacker’s limp body at his feet. Looking closer, Yuuri noticed the hilt of a knife protruding from the man’s back, and a puddle of blood leaking from his lips. Looking up at Victor, Yuuri cried out, whimpering as he took in the fury in his eyes, his chest heaving with exertion as he kicked the dead man’s limp form. Hearing him, Victor abandoned the body, quickly kneeling down to comfort his omega.

 

“Are you alright?” he asked, voice trembling. “Oh Yuuri, I’m so sorry, you have no idea how worried I was when I felt you. I’m so so sorry,” he said, tears tracking down his cheeks as he held him close. “I’ll never let anything like this happen to you again, I swear it.”

 

“Alpha,” whimpered Yuuri, burrowing his face in Victor’s chest. Even as a part of him screamed at him to get away, that Victor was no better than his attacker, his inner omega would not be denied. The other alpha’s touch burned him, his body crying out for Victor to wash it away, to cover him with his own scent, to claim him as his again. Bringing his hand down to his still flat belly, another flash of fear hit him. “My baby!” he sobbed, clutching Victor’s arm. “Victor!”

 

Panicked, Victor had carried him home immediately and had treated him like glass, holding him in the shower as Yuuri sobbed into his chest, arms wrapped tightly around him. Seeing as Yuuri wasn’t bleeding, he murmured assurances into his hair that their baby was fine, that Yuuri had been so strong to go through that, that he’d never let them out of his sight again! He’d tucked him into bed gently, saying that he understood if Yuuri wanted to be alone for tonight. Normally Yuuri would have killed for that, hating the way Victor pressed against him each night, his cock hard against his ass. But right then, his omega would not be denied, and he cried out for his mate, needing to be in his arms.

 

But that wasn’t the worst part, oh no. What killed Yuuri inside later was the way he begged Victor to make love to him, to remove any trace of the other alpha’s touch from him. Victor though initially surprised, agreed, and had taken him gently that night, each touch feather soft on Yuuri’s hypersensitive skin. Flooded with hormones and a seemingly undying need for his mate, Yuuri held on to him and nibbled at his scent gland for a moment before biting down, marking him as his own. Victor had cried out in joy, tears of happiness streaking his cheeks as he slid his cock inside his dripping cunt, not stopping until Yuuri was filled to the brim with his seed, marking him both inside and out.

 

That night marked a turning point in Yuuri’s new life. With both of them now bonded to each other, Yuuri felt his hatred against his captor begin to dissipate against his will. Every time he thought of how he’d begged Victor to fuck him, how he called him ‘his alpha’, he felt sick. But these moments of lucidity grew briefer and briefer as time went on. Most of the time, he felt himself craving Victor’s company, needing to be by his side. Even when he was at work, Yuuri found himself calling him, the omega inside him just needing to hear his voice. It didn’t help that Victor acted like the perfect mate, bringing Yuuri all sorts of gifts, rubbing his back as he knelt next to the toilet from morning sickness, cooking him all his favorite meals. From the outside he was perfect. It almost made Yuuri forget exactly how he got there and at times, he was content with just forgetting.

 

That was why he had to do this before it was too late.

 

The blade glinted from where it lay precariously balanced on the rim of the tub. It would be quick, he told himself. Just a few slashes across both wrists and that would be it. Virtually painless if he thought about it, at least compared to the thought of living his whole live as Victor’s mate. Suicide was never something he saw himself doing, but why would he have? His life was fine before. Not perfect but still fine. He would never have thought he’d be kidnapped and forcibly bonded by an alpha he loathed and then be forced to carry his child. Things like this simply didn’t happen to the average person, omega or no. He used to see himself graduating college, getting a job, settling down back in Japan and maybe starting a family of his own.

 

Tears sprang to his eyes as he thought of what might have been. His future, his life, his very being… all stolen away the minute Victor sunk his teeth into his neck. It was beyond cruel really, but of course the alpha didn’t see it that way, not even if Yuuri screamed it in his face. He’d just smile at him with a sort of blank look behind his eyes that suggested that if he ever had any semblance of a moral compass, it was long gone by now. That was not the kind of man he wanted to spend his life next to, much less raise a child with!

 

Looking down Yuuri ran his free hand across his belly. One of the only things that kept him from doing this earlier was his pregnancy. Guilt ate at him as he realized that he wouldn’t only be killing himself but also the child inside him. But he eventually came to the decision that it would probably be better if it was never born at all. After all, look at the way Victor treated the boy he thought of as his son. No child deserved that.

 

So yes, this really was the best thing to do, thought Yuuri as he picked up the knife, the cold steel unflinchingly bright. The water lapped around him, long turned lukewarm by now. How long had he even been in here anyway? It was probably close to the evening by now and Victor would be heading home soon. If he wanted to do this it had to be done right now.

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks as he steeled himself. He’d thought about leaving a note but eventually decided that he had nothing more to say to Victor that he hadn’t already said a thousand times. If there was one person he wanted to say goodbye to it was Yura. He wanted to tell him that it wasn’t his fault, that this was really the only way, that he meant so so much to him, that he…..

 

Yuuri stopped that train of thought right there, not wanting to break down again. Wiping away his tears, he looked at his reflection, mirrored in the cold steel. He saw himself, or rather a shadow of what he used to be, eyes reddened and puffy, skin blotchy, grey bags under his eyes… Sad that he had to go out looking like this but what could he do?

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri held the blade up to the delicate skin of his wrist. Closing his eyes and biting his lip, he gripped it tighter to steady his trembling hand, the point digging into the centre.

 

“I’m sorry _.”_ he thought, before dragging it downwards.

 

* * *

 

It fucking hurt.

 

But he pressed on and soon the bathwater turned crimson. The pain didn’t stop either. It wasn't like how it was in the movies where it all looked so peaceful. No it was agony, watching his actual life force swirl around him, almost taunting as panic rose within him.

 

But soon his eyes began to feel heavy and even holding his head up was too much. His vision grew clouded, all sorts of shapes appearing before him. Was this it then? Was it about to end?

 

“Yuuri!”

 

He heard his name being called far off in the distance. Or did he? Who knows? All he knew was that it was getting harder to keep his eyes open.

 

“Yuuri! Yuuri where are you!?”

 

The bathroom door flew open and a blurry figure ran towards him. That was all he saw before darkness took him and he knew no more.

 


	7. I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t really need this much ice cream, Vitya. You’re spoiling me again, aren't you?”
> 
> Yuri froze, potato dropping from his hand. That voice.... He'd recognize it anywhere. It was the voice that haunted him at night with it’s quiet laughter, its soothing words, its desperate pleas for him to turn around, that this was not what it looked like!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo I finally managed to write the Yura POV yaaaassssss!! Tons of angst ahead so prepare yourselves! 
> 
> I have an idea for one more chapter tho it's more like an epilogue really, so this verse isn't done just yet ;)
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> (And as usual, thanks to @happy-island-5 for pulling me out of my writing slump + helping me with the ending, you're the best!)

“Potatoes, eggs, beef…” muttered Yuri as he went through the shopping list in his head. It had been a while since he made pirozhkis but the recipe was a part of him, imprinted in his memory from all the times he spent in the kitchen at his mother’s knee as a child. It had been his favorite back then, right up until the night when she and his father both died, leaving him orphaned and alone. Who knows what would have become of him if Victor hadn’t taken him in almost immediately, even when consumed by grief over the loss of his sister.

 

At that Yuri’s thoughts turned bitter once more. Not for the first time he wondered, how could he? How could the man he saw as his father do what he did to him? There were no signs, no indications that could have hinted as to what he was clearly capable of. He was always loving, doing his best to raise him despite his lack of experience in the area, sharing what little he had back then without complaint. Unfortunately, the memory of that very kindness was made his betrayal so heartbreaking.

 

Taking a shaky breath, Yuri pushed those thoughts from his head, fingers gripping the plastic handle of his basket tightly. There was no point in thinking about that now of all times. All he needed to do right now was get his shopping done so he could make a nice dinner for Otabek, that’s all.

 

Turning into the produce area, he inspected a couple of potatoes before placing them in his basket. He doubted if Beka had ever had pirozhki before so these had to be perfec-

 

_“I don’t really need this much ice cream, Vitya. You’re spoiling me again, aren't you?”_

 

Yuri froze, potato dropping from his hand. That voice.... He'd recognize it anywhere. It was the voice that haunted him at night with it’s quiet laughter, its soothing words, its desperate pleas for him to turn around, that  this was not what it looked like!

  
  
How he wish he'd listened then. But seeing the love of his life in the arms of the man he trusted completely proved too much for him. He'd run, taking nothing with him but the clothes on his back as he made his way to Otabek's house. His friend was surprised to see him, drenched in the rain, sobbing uncontrollably as he clung to him, the familiar scent of his leather jacket oddly soothing. He owed everything to him really. Beka had immediately taken him in, and with his usual stoic demeanor said that he'd do whatever he could to help him. He gladly accepted, figuring that he'd be here for a few weeks at most until all this was resolved and Yuuri would be back by his side. 

  
  
It didn't take long for him to realize what a pipe dream that was. Beka's law major proved useful and with his almost encyclopedic knowledge of Omega rights, it became clear that this was a fool's errand. Yuuri was bonded now, that much Yura knew. The sight of his blood dripping down his neck staining his sheets was a memory that wouldn't be washed away. And bonds couldn't simply be broken, even when forced. And Yura knew deep in his heart that this was in no way consensual. He remembered how puffy Yuuri's eyes were, how tear stained his cheeks... He'd been too emotional back then to think clearly, his mind spinning at thought of Yuuri cheating on him. That had been his only opportunity to do something and what did he do? Run away like a fucking coward. 

  
  
_"Even if you knew, what could you have done?" Beka had asked him one night as he lay curled up, sobbing in his arms. "He’d been bonded already. And Victor would have overpowered you easily if you tried anything and Yuuri might have been hurt even more. It's not your fault."_

  
  
He'd repeated the last line over and over again, brushing Yuri's hair with his fingers until he fell asleep.

 

Not for the first time, and certainly not for the last, Yuri found himself infinitely grateful for his best friend turned…. something else. With the tumultuous state his emotions had been in for the past few months he knew that actually giving in to the budding feelings that had begun to form in his chest whenever Beka so much as looked at him was a terrible idea. Who’s to say that they were even real anyway? It was probably just him projecting onto him after losing Yuuri like that. And Beka probably didn’t feel the same way, despite the way he held him each and every night, pressing kisses to the top of his head when he thought Yuri had fallen asleep...

 

Though underneath it all, Yuri knew that even if Beka’s stoic demeanor miraculously broke and he ended up confessing to him, he’d never be able to accept his feelings, as much as he wanted to. No, even though Yuuri had been viciously snatched away, he could never betray him like that.

 

Not while there was still hope at least.

  
Beka had mentioned it one night over a dinner of reheated pizza on the threadbare couch. He’d talked to a couple of Omegan rights experts at his faculty and there was the slightest chance of them being able to bring the case to court, regardless of Yuuri’s bonded state. All they had to do was get him to testify against Victor, which he’d surely do once given the chance, right?

 

Beka had warned him not to get his hopes up,saying that since Yuuri had been bonded and kept in such close proximity to his mated alpha, there was a chance that he wouldn’t be quite the same anymore. Yuri had shot his attempts down, sure that Yuuri would never succumb to Victor that easily, bonded or no. All he had to do was get him alone. Maybe he’d stop by the house one day while Victor was at work? He hadn’t gone back since that fateful night, the memories associated with it far too painful. But now, since there was hope, he’d let nothing stand in his way. They picked a date, Wednesday next week. Victor tended to stay back late in the middle of the week so it made the most sense.

 

The days leading up to it passed unimaginably slowly. Even with his classes and job taking up most of his time, Yuri found himself clawing at his skin, the anticipation of seeing Yuuri again after all this time almost unbearable. How would he react? Would he be angry? Betrayed by how he left him to Victor’s mercy? Or would he understand and simply be relieved that his torment was over?

 

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, Yuri looked around frantically for the source of that oh so familiar voice.It didn’t take him long to spot them just a few feet away by the refrigerators, their backs turned to him. His heart leapt in his throat as he recognized Yuuri’s messy hair and the slightest glimpse of his blue rimmed glasses. It was him, it had to be!

 

His heart pounded as he considered what to do next. If Yuuri was alone he’d have barrelled forwards towards him without a second glance, trapping him in a hug before unloading every single apology he had onto him before begging for his forgiveness. But no, that was impossible right now with Victor standing next to him like a dark shadow, arm possessively wrapped around his hips. His mouth felt dry as he watched them, his basket long forgotten as he inched closer, ears strained.

 

“-blame me for spoiling you?” came Victor’s voice. “You’re carrying my children, solnyshko, you deserve the very stars themselves.”

 

Yuri’s heart came to a stop just as Yuuri shifted slightly bringing his front into view. The bump on his abdomen was unmistakable, even if Victor’s words hadn't confirmed it.

 

“No,” whispered Yuri, horrified at what he was seeing. This couldn’t be happening! Not now, not when he was so close to getting him back!

 

Unable to control himself, he shouted, “Yuuri!”

 

Victor stiffened as him and Yuuri turned around, quickly seeing him. “Ah, Yura…” he said, voice dripping with disdain. “Didn’t think I’d be seeing you again so soon.”

 

“I’m not here for you, I’m here for him,” he spat before turning to Yuuri. “Yuuri...I can’t believe it’s you. I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry,” he said, looking down at his swollen belly. “This should never have happened ,it’s all my fault, I’m sorry.”

 

Yuuri blinked at him before laughing softly. “Oh Yura, there’s no need to cry. Living with Victor’s been wonderful, especially now with the kids on the way.”

 

Yuri looked up at him, confused. “What? Yuuri, what are you talking about? He’s holding you against your will, isn’t he?”

 

“Against my will?” repeated Yuuri. “Oh, I suppose he did that some time ago but don’t worry Yura, Vitya knew what he was doing. He was just trying to protect me, weren’t you, Vitya?”

 

“That’s right, lyubov moya,” smiled Victor. “I’m glad you understand now. You were so difficult in the beginning, always trying to run away from my love, no matter how much i tried to make you understand.”

 

“I’m sorry,” murmured Yuuri, linking his fingers with Victor’s. “I just didn’t know-

 

“It’s alright. It was all worth it, my darling.” said Victor soothingly. “But yes as you can see, Yura,” he said, as though suddenly remembering that he was there. Yuuri’s perfectly happy as my mate. How else could you explain this?” he asked, pulling back his own collar to reveal his bond mark. “He did this of his own free will.”

 

“You’re lying!” spat Yuuri, attracting the attention of a few other shoppers. “You’re a fucking liar, he would never-”

 

“Yura, please” said Yuuri, his soft voice silencing him. “He’s telling the truth.”

 

Yuri felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of the room. “But… how? You hate him! He stole you away! From me, from your family, from your life!”

 

“Actually, we just broke the news to Yuuri’s parents,” said Victor. “They’re a little shocked, especially since he’s expecting already, but they’ll come around, hopefully by the time we fix a date for the wedding.”

 

“Wedding?” repeated Yuri, feeling faint.

 

“Oh you wouldn’t know would you?” said Victor, a cruel smile on his face. “We’re engaged,” he said, taking Yuuri’s hand in his once more and showing off the twin rings that glinted on their fingers. “I had to make an honest man out of him, didn’t I? Especially now that he’s got a bun in the oven.”

 

“Vitya, don’t tease,” admonished Yuuri, his lightheartedness completely at odds with the absolute horror on Yuri’s face. “Don’t worry Yura, you’re definitely invited of course.”

 

Yuri stared at them, the happiness on their faces like a knife in his chest. This whole thing felt like a nightmare, one that he’d never wake up from. “I…” he tried, though he couldn’t think of anything to say.

 

“Well it was nice seeing you but I need to get Yuuri home. He shouldn’t be on his feet for too long and these ice creams look like they’re about to melt.” said Victor, looping his arm around Yuuri as they began to walk away.

 

“Bye Yura,” said Yuuri. “Hope to see you at the wedding!”

 

Heart pounding in his ears, Yuri could only watch as they walked away. He had to do something, anything, before he missed his chance!

  
"Katsudon!" he shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. "Please!"

  
  
Yuuri stopped in his tracks at the nickname and Yuri felt his heart clench. Did he remember? Did he remember that day when Yuuri took him to the only place in town that he could get food that reminded him of home? Did he remember how Yuri watched in astonishment as he put away bowl after bowl of steaming katsudon, prompting the nickname that he pretended to hate? Did he remember how they walked the snow swept streets back to Yuuri's place, where as he was about to kiss him good night, Yuuri pulled him indoors, a finger and a mischievous smile on his lips, eyes glinting with desire. Did he remember how he touched him with trembling fingers, feeling like he was about to burn with each brush of his skin on his, how their breaths had mingled as their bodies became one for the first time, how they’d given themselves to each other in a way neither had done before? 

  
  
Did he remember? 

  
  
"Please," he whispered once more. "I know you're in there."

  
  
"Yura," growled Victor. "I'm warning you-"

  
  
"Shut up!" snarled Yuri, teeth bared. "I'm not fucking afraid of you! Yuuri," he said turning his attention back to the distressed omega. "Please try to think! I know you're in there. You don't have to stay with him, Beka and I are close to a breakthrough!" 

  
  
Pushing past Victor, he took Yuuri's palm in his and held it to his heart. "Please say something," he said, the omega's silence worrying him. "Anything."

  
  
Looking up at him, Yuri gasped. Yuuri's eyes were bright once more, shining even amidst the tears that filled them. "Yura?" he said, voice small. 

  
  
Yuri's heart jumped at the sound of his name. "Yes, it's me! I'm trying to save you, Yuuri, do you understand? You don't have to be with him anymore!"

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened, the light behind them growing brighter. “Yura… what are you… I’m confused.”

 

Tears sprung behind Yuri’s eyes. “Come on, fight it katsudon!” he said, gripping his hand tighter. “I know you’re in there, just…” he trailed off, eyes drawn to the webbed scars scrawled across Yuuri’s wrist.

 

“What…” he tried, bringing his hand up closer, a chill passing down his spine as he realized what they were. “Yuuri, what happened? Did you...” he turned to Victor, rage in his eyes. “Did you do this!?”

 

Victor frowned. “Obviously not.” he snapped. “As if I’d ever hurt my mate.”

 

“Then what the fuck happened!?” shouted Yuri, grip tightening around Yuuri’s wrist making him whimper. “Fucking explain yourself or so help me I’ll kill you right here.”

 

Sighing, Victor ran a hand back through his hair. “It will only distress him but as you don’t seem to care about that I’ll tell you. Yuuri was just a bit overwhelmed with his pregnancy. I blame myself really. I should have been there for him more, should have seen the signs. I read about it too but I just….” he let the sentence die, eyes blank for a moment before continuing, voice trembling slightly. “I… I found him in time, thankfully. The doctors said that even ten minutes longer and he’d have…. well, you know. We lost the baby but thankfully Yuuri made it out alive and that’s all I could have asked for at that point.”

 

“Victor, please stop,” whispered Yuuri, free hand on his belly. “I don’t want to-”

 

“Hush, lyubov moya,” said Victor gently. “Yura wants to know, so know he shall. The miscarriage wasn’t easy to deal with but we pulled through. And as soon as Yuuri was feeling better, I figured that there was no point in wasting time, was there?” he said, eyes flitting down to Yuuri’s swollen belly. “He’s only four months pregnant now, can you believe it? Twins, the doctor said! It seems like things worked out in our favour after all, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“You’re sick,” spat Yuri, disgusted by how casual Victor seemed. “Don’t you understand that he doesn’t love you? He tried to fucking kill himself to get away from you!”

 

“I told you, he was just overwhelmed,” snapped Victor. “You know how emotional omegas get sometimes. And it certainly didn’t help matters that some filthy alpha tried to put his hands on him a few weeks before. But don’t worry,” he said lightly. “I took care of that piece of human garbage the only way he deserved. You see Yura, unlike you, I take care of my mate and rest assured that the moment anyone tries to stand in my way, well… things rarely go well for them. Which is why I suggest you get your hands off him right now before I’m forced to do something you’ll regret.”

 

“Will you shut the fuck up for once?! You know what, I’m fucking done with listening to your bullshit.” Turning to Yuuri, he pleaded, “We’ve got lawyers now and we’ll be able to get you the fuck out of there! All you have to do is agree to show up in court and we’ll handle the rest. Please Yuuri,this is our chance! We can be together again, and I’ll make sure you’ll never have to see that fucking bastard again for as long as you-”

  
  
"Yuuri."

  
  
The sound of Victor's voice sliced through the air like a bullet, laced with what Yuri recognized to be an Alpha Command, silencing his giddy pleas. Immediately, Yuuri's eyes went dim again, the  brightness behind them fading as quickly as it had appeared. Not wanting to give up, Yuri persisted, "Don't listen to him! He doesn't own you, no one does! Fuck, katsudon please! Please come back to-"

  
  
"Don't..." whispered Yuuri. 

  
  
Yuri stepped back confused. "Don't?" he repeated. "Yuuri you can't-,"

  
  
"I mean it." cut in Yuuri, yanking his hand back. "Don't interfere. I told you, I love Victor. He may have hurt me before but I forgive him. He was doing it for me, for us," said Yuuri, clutching at Victor's arm. "I can't thank him enough for that."

 

“There you go,” said Victor, a victorious smile creeping across his face. “You heard him. What was that about him not loving me? It looks like you're more than a little bit mistaken, weren't you?”

 

“Yuuri,” whispered Yuri, furious tears filling his eyes. “Please don't do this.”

 

“Don't do what?” snapped Yuuri, tears of his own trailing down his cheeks. “You're the one who's trying to tear us apart! I don't expect you to understand but Victor’s kind to me! He loves me and I love him!”

 

“He raped you!” screamed Yuri, attracting a couple of shocked stares. “How can you call that love?”

 

“He didn't!” shouted Yuuri, Victor’s arm wrapped around him protectively. “He knew what was best for me back then. He knew that I needed him and that he needed me for us both to be happy! I just didn't understand it then, like you don't now. Can't you see? I love him, Yura and I'm sorry things ended so badly between us, but I've made my choice. I choose Victor and the family we're making together,” he said, hands rubbing over his swollen belly. “I'm sorry Yura, but you could never have given me this. We just weren't meant to be.”

 

“You don't mean that,” said Yuri, his heart breaking more with every word. “You can't… he's doing this to you, can't you see? He's keeping the real you locked away! The Yuuri I loved would never let himself be treated this way!”

 

“Well then,” cut in Victor before Yuuri could open his mouth. “It looks like the Yuuri that you loved is gone, isn't he? Now if you don't mind, my mate and I will be taking our leave. You've distressed him enough for one day.”

 

Ignoring Yuri’s broken sobs, Victor gently steered Yuuri away, his mate pliant in his arms “Come darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Time to get you home.”

 

Yuuri nodded, moving in closer to Victor, eyes fixed straight ahead as to not look at the crying figure they left behind.

 

As they walked on, Victor stopped in his tracks before looking back. “If you want to return home, know that you're always welcome.” he said, prompting Yuri to look up. “But only after you apologize to both me and my mate and understand that he is mine. Until then, may you never darken our door. Son of mine or not, should you try to take him from me, you'll regret the day you were born.”

 

Yuri could only watch as the pair walked off, and the curious crowd of people that had accumulated begun to disperse. His chest ached, his heart feeling torn within it. He lost him,he  _fucking_  lost him! Beka was right all along but he didn’t listen, did he? And now all his hopes were dashed, and he fell to Earth like Icarus.

 

Wiping his eyes, he abandoned his basket, instead heading straight for the liquor aisle. Picking up as many unknown bottles, as he could carry, he paid for them and walked home in a daze, barely registering what he was doing.

 

Otabek found him a few hours later, sobbing into his pillow with three empty wine bottles next to him, a fourth clutched in his hand. “He’s gone, Beka. Yuuri’s gone,” he cried as Otabek held him in his arms. “I couldn’t save him.”

 

It’s alright, Yura,” he murmured, his low voice soothing in the dark. “You tried your best. This is not your fault—none of this is your fault, you must know that.”

  
  
The words were meant to be assurances, meant to comfort the broken-hearted beta. In spite of his gentle words, Yuri’s heart plunged deeper into guilt.

  
  
It was his fault, his burden to bear. He had promised to protect Yuuri—to be his knight, his ally and his confidant. Instead, he had directly guided his loved one into a den of wolves, where Yuuri was systematically torn apart and ravished, until the light in his copper eyes faded into nothingness.

  
  
It was his fault. His failure to keep his promise. He failed Yuuri in his most dire time of need and as consequence, it was his lover who suffered.

  
  
With red rimmed eyes and a broken countenance, Yuri’s sobs eventually slowed as he began to drift into a restful sleep and escaped into world where Yuuri still smiled at him as if he was the only thing that mattered. A world where Yuuri’s eyes would light up with and a soft, teasing smile would grace his delicate face. 

  
  
And into that blissful dream, Yura sank.

 


	8. We've only just begun (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where did you get that name?” muttered Victor, interrupting him.
> 
> “Excuse me?” asked Yuuri, the dark light in Victor’s normally clear blue eyes scaring him. 
> 
> “The name. Why Anastasia?”
> 
> “Oh.” Yuuri thought for a moment as he shifted Ana slightly. “Why do you want to know?”
> 
> “Just answer the goddamn question Yuuri!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL! We've finally come to the end of this rollercoaster of a fic. To everyone who's read/supported this fic, I honestly wish I could thank each and every one of you, ily all! I hope you guys enjoy the last bit of angst I have prepared for you. And also, if ya'll are thirsty for some more Dark Vic... lets just say I'd keep an eye on this account ;)
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> (Once again special thanks to @happy-island-5! This fic literally wouldn't exist without you, so thank you so so sooooo much <3)

“Aren’t they beautiful?” whispered Yuuri softly.

 

“As beautiful as you are, lyubov moya,” smiled Victor. 

 

It was hard to believe that less than a day ago, both of the girls in their arms were still safely tucked away in his womb. The delivery had gone perfectly with none of the possible complications that had been plaguing his mind for the past few weeks. Victor had stayed with him throughout, holding his hand tight even as he screamed his heart out as he felt like he was being torn in two.

 

But it had all been worth it the moment the he heard the cries of his first daughter, soon followed by the voice of the second. He had sobbed, everything else forgotten as his children lay on his chest, both of them the most perfect things he’s ever seen. Victor had sobbed openly too, pressing kisses all over his sweat covered face while taking in the sight of his newly expanded life and love.

 

“She’s feeding,” murmured Yuuri, stroking the baby’s hair gently. “I didn’t think she’d latch on so quickly.”

 

“Of course she would,” laughed Victor softly. “She knows you’re her mother.”

 

“It’s easier than I thought too,” he said after a while, once the baby stopped suckling. “Here, let me feed her too.” he said, motioning for Victor to switch. 

 

“I don’t think we’re going to be able to put off naming them for much longer,” smiled Victor as he carefully maneuvered them around. 

 

“You’re probably right,” grinned Yuuri. “Have you thought of yours yet?”

 

Looking down at the newborn in his arms, Victor beamed. “She’ll be a queen among men,” he said, pride in his voice as he gently brushed the few strands of coal black hair on her head. “Our own little Vasilisa.”

 

“I liked that one,” said Yuuri. “It’s perfect for her.”

 

“Indeed,” he said, setting her down in her cot. “What about yours?”

 

Yuuri looked down at his daughter, joy filling him as she latched on easily. “Anastasia,” he said after a moment. “It just feels right for her.”

 

Victor’s eyes widened as his grip on the metal bed frame tightened unconsciously. “What?” he whispered, voice strained.

 

“Ana. Short for Anastasia.” repeated Yuuri, fingers gently brushing through her wispy silver hair as she suckled on his breast. “What do you think?”

 

At Victor’s silence Yuuri turned to look at him. “Vitya?” he said, worried. “Do you not-”

 

“Where did you get that name?” muttered Victor, interrupting him.

 

“Excuse me?” asked Yuuri, the dark light in Victor’s normally clear blue eyes scaring him. 

 

“The name. Why Anastasia?”

 

“Oh.” Yuuri thought for a moment as he shifted Ana slightly. “Why do you want to know?”

 

“Just answer the goddamn question Yuuri!” snapped Victor, making Yuuri jolt. 

 

“I…”, he said, confused. “I don’t know?”

 

Victor’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t know? You must have heard that name somewhere? Maybe from a book? A movie? Someone you know?”

 

“I know it was probably important,” murmured Yuuri thoughtfully. “ I just can’t remember why.”

 

“How can you not remember, Yuuri?” said Victor, anger and exasperation clear in his voice. 

 

“You're scaring me, Victor.” he said, clutching Ana closer to his chest. “M-Maybe you should go outside for a while. You’re probably exhausted.”

 

Victor cursed lowly in Russian, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Taking a few deep breaths he knelt by Yuuri’s bedside. “Lyubov please, try to think. It’s really impor-”

 

His words were cut off as the door opened and a nurse came in. “Is she done feeding?” she asked. “I can take her to the nursery now if you’d like?”

 

Yuuri smiled at her, grateful from the reprieve from Victor’s impromptu interrogation. “No I’m fi-”

 

“Yes that would be perfect,” interrupted Victor. “Could you bring her there too?” he said, picking up Vasilisa from her cot. “My mate needs some time alone, I think.“

 

“Of course,” answered the nurse, gently picking Ana up. Yuuri’s weak protestations were ignored as she left with Victor trailing after her, Vasilisa in his arms. 

 

It felt like no time at all before his mate was back, shutting the door behind him. “I’m sorry,” he said, pulling a chair close to Yuuri’s bedside. “I know you didn’t want to leave them but we really need to talk about this.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re getting so upset over this, Victor. I already told you I don’t remember.”

 

“Please try to.” said Victor, looking visibly frazzled. “That name is important to me, Yuuri. I just want to know how you know it.”

 

“Important to you?” asked Yuuri sharply, his inner omega feeling a stab of jealousy. 

 

“Not like that!” said Victor quickly, sensing Yuuri’s discomfort. “It… it was the name of someone close to me, that’s all. Someone I lost.”

 

“Oh.” said Yuuri, surprised.  _ Loss.  _ Why did that feel so familiar? Especially with Ana’s name...

 

“I’m sorry for frightening you, my darling.” said Victor, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts. “You’re right, this has been a trying time for me, for both of us. But Yuuri, I need to know.” His voice shook.

 

“ _ Why Anastasia? _ ” 

 

* * *

 

Yuuri pulled back from the kiss, lips tingling deliciously as Yuri tried to follow him before being stopped by a palm on his chest. “My turn,” he said, trying his best to focus once more on the game.  

 

“Fuck that,” murmured Yuri, eyes fixed on his kiss swollen lips. “I can think of something else we’d both rather do.”

 

“Maybe,” hummed Yuuri. “But it’s still my turn. One more question Yura. Please?” he pouted, puppy dog eyes fixed on him.”

 

“You’re a sadist, Katsudon.”

 

Yuuri’s nose wrinkled at the nickname. “I want to know more about you, Yura. And I want you to learn about me too. It’s not my fault that whenever we try to just talk we end up fucking instead.”

 

“Can you blame me?” 

 

Yuuri put a finger on his lips in mock thoughtfulness. “No, I suppose not,” he said after a moment, prompting Yura to throw a cat shaped pillow at him. 

 

“Come on, ask me your question already!” he yelled amidst Yuuri’s giggles. “Or I’m taking a month long vow of abstinence.”

 

Yuuri scoffed. “I think that would be a bigger punishment for you than me. But alright alright, here's my question. What…” he trailed off. “Fuck,” he giggled. “I forgot what I wanted to ask.” 

 

“Typical,” snorted Yuri, even as he edged closer. “Now can we get back to-”

 

“Nope,” smiled Yuuri. “No sex till I finish my turn.”

 

“Yuuriiiiiii,” moaned Yuri, clutching his pillow. “Just ask me whatever, I don’t care! Anything to end this fucking torture already.”

 

“Fine fine,” he laughed, heart fluttering at the sight of his needy boyfriend. “Alright, um….” he went silent for a moment, brow furrowed in thought before snapping his fingers in triumph. “Got one.”

 

“Fucking finally.”

 

“Ok,” began Yuuri. “If you had a kid, what would you name it?”

 

Yuri blinked. “Well,” he said after a beat. “Didn’t think we’d be moving this fast but-”

 

“Ok never mind,” said Yuuri, a flush on his cheeks. “It was a dumb question anyway.”

 

“No no no,” said Yuri quickly. “It was… sweet, really. I don’t think anyone’s ever asked me that before.”

 

“Have ever you thought about it?” 

 

“A bit.” he admitted. “You?”

 

“Here and there,” smiled Yuuri. 

 

“Oh.” It was Yuri’s turn to blush now. “Ok well, boy or girl?”

 

Yuuri thought for a moment before saying, “Girl.”

 

“Ah. Well if I had a daughter, I think I’d name her Ana, I think.” he said wistfully. “Short for Anastasia.”

 

“Anastasia,” repeated Yuuri, each syllable rolling off his tongue easily. “That’s a beautiful name.”

 

“It is,” he replied, voice now quiet. “It’s my mother’s name.”  

  
  
“Yura?” said Yuuri softly, slightly worried. “Are you… Is something wrong?”

 

Yuri shook his head, eyes cast downwards, fingers idly playing with the tassels on his pillowcase. “No it's nothing really, don't worry.”

 

“Doesn't sound like nothing,” said Yuuri gently. “Do you want to talk about it?”

 

Sighing, Yuri looked back up at him. “I didn't really plan on telling you like this but,” he shrugged. “You would have found out soon enough anyway.”

 

“You don't have to tell me anything if you're not ready.”

 

“No no, I am,” said Yuri firmly. “It's better that we get this out of the way now. Didn't you say that you wanted to know more about me?”

 

“Not if it makes you upset.”

 

Yuri laughed softly. “I could tell you this in 10 years time and the pain will still be there. But,” he swallowed. “Here goes. I don't know if you've realized this but Victor’s not my real father.”

 

Yuuri blinked. “Oh.” he said, not sure how to react. “I wouldn't have guessed. You do kinda look like him.”

 

“We're related.” explained Yuri. “He's actually my uncle.” he paused before continuing, voice shaky. “My mom’s brother. He… he took me in after my parents… after they, you know.” he trailed off, looking down at his fingers. 

 

Understanding dawned on Yuuri. “Yura…” he said softly. “I'm so so sorry. I had no idea.”

 

“Car crash,” said Yuri abruptly, answering Yuuri's unasked question. “Drunk driver they told me. They also said that they died instantly, like that's supposed to be any fucking relief to me. Like it would change the fact that I'd never see them again. I didn't understand that then. How could I, I was only 7. I just thought that they went away for a while and that they'd be back any day now. When I realized that they weren’t coming back... ” he trailed off, voice on the verge of cracking. 

 

“I’m really sorry,” repeated Yuuri. 

 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” muttered Yuri, hastily wiping his eyes before any tears could fall. “I’m sorry for ruining this.”

 

“Don’t be,” echoed Yuuri, pulling the other boy in for a hug. “I said I wanted to know you better, didn’t I? I meant that. And that includes the bad things as well as the good. You’re so strong to have dealt with this for so long.”

 

“M’not really,” murmured Yuri, voice muffled by Yuuri’s neck. “It could have been so much worse for me. I was just lucky that Victor took me in when he did. Besides him I don’t really have anyone else.”

 

“He seems really kind,” said Yuuri. “I haven’t talked to him much or anything, but I can tell that he really cares about you, Yura.”

 

“He does. I know I’ll never be able to repay him for what he’s done for me.”

 

“I think he’ll be happy enough just seeing you have a good life,” smiled Yuuri. “And I think naming your child after your mom is a beautiful tribute. She’d be so proud of you, Yura.”

 

“Thank you,” murmured Yuri, leaning up to peck him on the cheek. Giving him a watery smile he said, “That kind of ruined the mood didn’t it?

 

“You can’t ruin anything for me,” said Yuuri softly. “I’m just happy you shared this with me.”

 

“Alright alright, you’re getting too mushy now,” laughed Yuri. 

 

“Isn’t that my job as your boyfriend?”

 

“Nope. Right now your job is to get under these covers with me.”

 

“Oh?” said Yuuri surprised. “You want to…”   
  
Yuri shook his head. “Not right now. Could you… could you just hold me for a while?” he asked, voice almost uncharacteristically shy. “Please?”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Anything you want.” he said as he slid under the covers, arms holding Yuri close. 

 

“I don’t deserve you,” murmured Yuri softly, tracing a finger across Yuuri’s cheekbone. “Sometimes I wonder what someone as amazing as you, sees in someone like me. And I’m so fucking scared that one day you’ll wake up and you won’t see it anymore.”

 

“That’s impossible.” said Yuuri. “All I see is you. And if there’s one thing you should know, it’s that I’m yours Yura. Always.” 

 

* * *

  
  
  


Yuuri blinked as he felt a sudden wetness on his face. He gasped, hand coming up to wipe the drops trailing down his cheeks. Tears? Why was he crying? 

 

“What…” he said, inspecting the salty drops on his finger. “What’s happening?”  

 

“Darling?” said Victor, alarmed. “What’s wrong?”

 

“I- I don’t know,” mumbled Yuuri as tears continued to fall down his cheeks. “I- I can’t remember. The name.. Ana… it was important to me, Victor. I just can’t remember why.” 

 

“No no no, don’t cry,” said Victor hurriedly, letting Yuuri scent him for comfort. “It’s alright, you don’t need to think about it anymore.”

 

“Victor, I- I can’t remember, why can’t I remember?” cried Yuuri, the words soft against his skin. 

 

“You’re stressed, my darling. I’m sorry for pushing you. You just got out of labor, what the fuck was I thinking? You need rest.”

 

“But you said that name was important to you! What if it’s linked to this thing I can’t remember?”

 

“Yuuri.” said Victor, the tone of his voice gentle but firm. “You’re exhausted. Please just forget everything I said and focus on getting better, alright. I can’t have you stressed right now. How are you going to be a good mother to the girls like this?”

 

“I… I don’t-”

 

“Please Yuuri.” implored Victor, blue eyes shining with tears. “For me?”

 

Yuuri’s troubled mind felt at ease the moment those words left Victor’s lips. How could he deny his beloved mate something as trivial as this? Victor was probably right, he was just tired that’s all. Crying after labor was normal, surely? 

 

“Alright,” he sniffed, wiping away the tears that had mercifully stopped. “I’m sorry. It’s probably just hormones or something.”

 

Victor smiled. “It’s not your fault, dear one. Omegas are just naturally emotional. Its a strength of yours, Yuuri. And I’d be lying if I didn’t find it so insanely endearing. Sometimes,” he murmured, tracing a finger down Yuuri’s tear stained cheek. “ I think that you look most beautiful with tears in your eyes. Almost as beautiful as you do with a belly full of my pups.” Gently rubbing his palm over his belly he whispered. “I can’t wait to fill you up again once you’re better.”

 

Yuuri shifted. “So soon?” he whispered.

 

Victor nodded. “I’ve always wanted a big family. Can’t you see it Yuuri? You, me and all our children? Maybe five? Or should we make it an even half dozen?”

 

“Six?” said Yuuri faintly. “Victor, I don’t want-”

 

“You’ll do this for me, won’t you Yuuri?” pleaded Victor, his eyes fixed on Yuuri’s own. “It’s always been my dream. And I know my dreams are also yours, aren’t they, my love?”

 

Looking into his mate’s clear blue eyes so full of longing, Yuuri felt himself melt. “Yes,” he whispered. “Yes of course, Victor. Anything you want.”

 

Victor beamed as he brought Yuuri’s lips to his. “I can’t wait, lyubov moya. I’m going to make you the happiest omega in the world. You’ll be my perfect little mate, just as you were born to be. Everything I did for you. Everything I gave up. It was all worth it, my darling.”

 

“I’m yours, Victor,” said Yuuri dreamily, his mate’s comforting scent beginning to lull him into a much needed sleep. “Always.”   
  
  


  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)<


End file.
